


Gone going [love triangle] Modern au

by Gothica_Romantica



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothica_Romantica/pseuds/Gothica_Romantica
Summary: Divna and Sanji are childhood friends until Sanji moves away for a few years, once he comes back into her life, he sees that she has grown up to be a mature woman with different friends around her. Will he be able to win her heart over or will someone else beat him to it?





	1. first time met...

A young female with black hair and green eyes walks around an easter festival with her father, every year she would have gone with her mother but her mother had passed away months before. So her father went with her that year, to make up for the past years she hadn't gone with him. She kept very close to her father and had a very tight hold on the pant leg of her father since he wouldn't hold her hand. She was scared of all of the people around, so she did what she could to keep close to her father as she looked around to the many events that were happening around. 

Her father stopped when he saw a male he knew from work there with a child of his own. She got even closer to her father as the elder male went up to the two of them, she felt her legs shake in fear as the male got closer to them. "Martin! Nice to see you out and about out of the office! I see you brought your daughter here. She's a little cutie isn't she?"

"Nice to see you here as well, this is my daughter Divna, she's a bit shy right now but she does enjoy these type of things. Usually she'd go with my wife but with her passing there wasn't anything I could do but take her."

"I see, Divna why don't you say hello to my son Sanji." The male said as he pointed to a male wearing a bunny costume holding a balloon.

She looked scared as she looked up at her father. Her father placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere Divna."

She bit her lip but nodded her head, she slowly and shyly went up to the male and tugged on his shirt. He looked behind him to her looking a bit clueless as he saw that it was a female who had tugged on his shirt. "Huh...who are you?"

"I-I'm...I'm..." She said shyly before she looked down at her flat shoes 

He sighed and faced her fully. "You're shy aren't you?"

She nodded her head and he made her look up at him. "I'm Sanji, no worries you can tell me when you're ready. Is that your father talking to mine?"

She nodded her head again and he smiled at her. "Yours told me to talk to you." She said shyly

He grinned at her. "He usually doesn't let people talk to me. So if you're allowed to talk to me then lets go play some games together."

She looked to him shocked. "B-But..."

"Don't worry I don't think they'll be going anywhere they seem to be talking about something boring anyways." Sanji said with a smile

She looked unsure but nodded her head, he took her hand and pulled her to different games where they both took turns playing them. In the end they both won a big stuffed bunny; Sanji's was Yellow and Divna's was Purple. Once they got back to where they fathers where the two of them took their children out, they took the car that Sanji's family came from and Divna froze when she saw three other males and a female sitting the car. Sanji was picked up and placed in the car as well as Divna. Divna felt very nervous being in the car and sat very close to Sanji as she held on to her bunny very tightly. 

She was introduced to his siblings by Sanji himself as the grown up's sat in the front. She realized then that he was part of a quadruplet which shocked her, she was an only child and she didn't think she'd ever remember all of their names. When the female of the group Reiju asked for her name Sanji just looked at her, she furrowed her eyebrows for a bit before she closed her eyes.

"I-I'm D-Divna...D-Divna Katsanune." She said shakily

"Oh, so your father is the partner ours works with. So we'll be very good friends then." She said with a smile 

"H-How do you know that?" Divna asked shocked as she looked to the pink haired female 

"Easily, you were able to spend a few hours with our chump of a brother that has to go for somethin'. No worries though, I'm pretty sure everything will work out in the end. I've seen how our dads work its going to be a long time till something happens." Reiju said with a smile

Divna felt confused still but she said nothing more as she listened to the siblings speak to one another, once they got to the diner they were going to for the night, Divna knew she had to show she was a big girl for her father. She kept away from her father and kept her stuffed bunny in the car. She walked to the diner door all on her own and waited, she said her manners when the door was finally opened for the lot of them. When she was able to sit down she went to a chair and sat down keeping her dress neatly under her. Her father smiled as he saw how impressed the other male was. 

"I wish my children were more like your daughter. To think one girl like her could sit properly in a chair without help. Divna how old are you?"

"I'm Four year's old sir." Divna said calmly

"Reiju! You are three years older than her and you can't even sit in a chair right with a dress. Maybe you should get etiquette tips from Martin's kid!" The elder male said with a laugh

The pink haired female puffed her cheeks out. "I chose not to sit right! Leave me alone father!"


	2. First ball

After that day Divna was taken to Martin's work place so he could keep an eye on her since he had no way of getting anyone to watch over her. She felt as if she was a burden to her father and kept quiet the entire time she was sitting on a chair. Divna didn't talk unless she was spoken to by her father, she knew better than to distract her loving father from his work. She kept the bunny fairly close to her as she kept quiet, she didn't want to disturb her father while he worked. 

Eight hours later her father got up and called her name before they went out, she was confused on where they were going until she saw that they were going to a dress store. She looked to her father only to hear him speak as he kept her close to him. "Come in two days you are going with me to a ball that Judge is hosting, you are to be on your best behavior Divna."

She nodded her head and she was told to pick out the best dress out of a few his father had chosen out for her. She picked a black and purple dress and he paid for it. After that they went out to eat before he tucked her in that night. Days later she was taken to a salon as she felt her head become lighter. She soon saw that her hair was much shorter, her green eyes widen as she realized that her father had asked for the woman at the salon to cut her hair short.

She felt herself tear up as she felt her hair. "P-Papa...W-Why? I-I liked my hair." She said as she cried

"You only kept it because of your mother. With her gone you will keep your hair short missy." Her father said seriously

She said nothing more as he paid for her hair being done and the two of them left, she had to get her dress on before they went to a big house and she saw that she was taken into a small area where there was other children. She felt insecure in the area and sat in a chair away from the others until Sanji noticed her. He walked up to her and sat beside her with a small smile. 

"Hey Divna, I see you had your hair cut." He said with his hands in front of him

She looked to him sadly. "M-My dad...H-He told me I had to get my hair cut." She said as she tried so badly not to cry

He moved himself closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Divna, I think you look pretty no matter what length your hair is." Sanji said trying to cheer her up

She looked down at her black flats and sighed. "Thanks I guess...So what exactly am I doing here?"

"Oh my dad is hosting this party for a few place that his company is going to be constructed." Sanji said as he got down from the chair

"Oh, I see...so does that mean you guys will be moving soon?" Divna asked sadly

"Not yet, but our father is looking for a place though." Sanji said with a shrug

She frowned a bit more as she hugged her legs tightly. "I don't want to lose more people." 

"You aren't going to lose me. I'll be back."

She shook her head sadly. "No you won't, people always tend to leave and leave for good."

Sanji pulled her off of the chair and held her hands tightly. "Divna, I'll be back I promise."

She shook her head again. "I don't like promises, mommy promised she'd be okay and she lied! I'm not taking a promise from you!" She said sadly

Sanji looked around and saw they were the only ones in the room before he brushed the tears from her face. "Fine, if you aren't going to take my promise then take this instead." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She blushed as she looked at the blond male before her. "S-Sanji what was that for?"

"When we get older, I will find you and when that happens expect me to be with you. I don't like seeing you sad Divna." Sanji said with a small smile 

She placed a hand over her lips and nodded her head. "O-Okay..."

Sanji could hear the music starting up and smiled at her. "Will you dance with me?"

"I-I don't know how to dance."

"Its easy I'll teach you!" Sanji said with a smile 

He took her hand and took her into the other room where he taught her how to dance, as he did so he could see that their fathers were watching them, he smiled at her as he kept dancing with her for the remainder of the night until she was called over by her father. She walked over to her father only to have him sit her down to have dinner and talk to her about Sanji since she had been dancing the night with him. She didn't know what to say about the blond male when she didn't say anything about him her father placed a hand on the top of her head.

"Its already been discussed between Judge and I, when you two are of age you two are going to be married." Martin said seriously

"Married? What's that?" Divna asked confused

"You'll find out when you're older, just for now eat your dinner."

She nodded her head and she ate her dinner quietly, afterwards she danced once more with Sanji who tried to keep a smile on her face the entire night. Once Marin and Divna went home Divna instantly fell asleep on the ride home, she had done so much and the hype of being in a place with so many people was still in her till she crashed that night. Her father carried her inside and took her took her room were he took her shoes off of her before tucking her into bed that night. 

As time went on she saw that her father was more and more stressed out, at times he would forget about getting her from school once she started school up.  Divna soon found it easier on herself and her father to walk to school and back, she would always starve herself till it was dinner time, even then she wouldn't eat since her father never cared for cooking and would be too tired to do anything to eat. It wasn't until she passed out in gym that she was placed into the nurses office as her father was called while he was at work. 


	3. Goodbye friend

When the nurse found out that Divna wasn't been fed at home and wasn't walked home and to school she called CPS on the male for not taking care of his daughter correctly. Within a few days of that call when Martin had a day off a male from CPS came over and Divna was taken into a room where she was spoken to, unaware that her father was listening in on everything. 

"Your name is Divna correct?" He asked looking to her

She nodded her head. 

"Tell me Divna when did all of this happen? When did your father start forgetting about you?"

"Daddy didn't forget me, I know he's working really hard on his project. He gets really busy and tired, I don't blame him for being how he is. He's all I have."

"When did it all start?"

Divna frowned. "I don't know, a while back I guess, daddy has been really busy. Please don't take me from daddy, I don't wanna be in some unknown place."

The male could see the fact that he was making the young raven haired female panic and he placed his hand on her arm. "Don't you worry, nothing is going to happen. I just want to know how you came to be passed out a few days ago."

"Oh..Well I can't do that much since I'm so small. Daddy doesn't let me near some of the stuff in the kitchen, so I can only eat so much so when I go to school I can only eat very little...and when I get home daddy is usually too tired to make me anything or get me anything so I don't usually eat dinner anymore since mommy died." Divna said sadly

"Would you say your dad is a good parent to you?"

"Mhm! Of course he is! He does what he can to take care of me after mommy passed away. Daddy gives me baths every few days and he takes me to school when he can."

The male wrote a few things on a piece of paper before he got up. "thank you Divna, you might see me again if you pass out again."

She nodded her head and he left out. Once he was gone she went to find her father only to see him looking very somber like in a chair. She went up to her father confused as she tugged on his shirt. "Papa?"

He picked her up and hugged her tightly, making her whine out from the lack of how much she had eaten, she was mostly skin and bones. He frowned as he looked to her. "I'm sorry daughter, I have neglected you and I shouldn't have. Anything you want to eat I'll let you eat. This isn't healthy for you sweet heart."

"I'm not hungry." She said shaking her head lying to her father

She figured if she was out of her father's life that he'll be able to be live his life without having to worry about her. But he saw through it all and he placed his hands softly on her face. "Baby girl, please don't do this to daddy. Daddy can't lose you too. Losing you would upset daddy more than anything else in this world. Don't leave daddy alone."

Her green eyes widen as she looked up at her father to see him on the verge of tears. Divna placed her small hands on her father's face. "Daddy don't cry. I won't go no where...if that's the case...Can we have Pizza? I haven't eaten in two days." She said honestly

He picked her up and took her to his computer, he had her point out what she wanted before he ordered it. Once it was ordered he gave her a bath and spent as much time as he could with her. Even after dinner, which he saw her eat more than she ever had. He talked with her about of list of foods that she could eat on her own that she wouldn't need his help with before they went out to get what she could eat on her own. 

After that he took her home to get her to bed, he had her sleep beside him as he had her cuddled closely to him. He didn't expect his daughter to starve herself for his own sake, he knew he had been really busy. But forgetting his own daughter? How could he do that to the only woman left in his life?

He watched Divna as she slept and cried against his daughter as he realized how much he had screwed up with his daughter. The next day he called in saying he needed a vacation, which he was granted. He took care of his daughter properly; he dressed her, fed her walked her to and from school as well as made sure she slept well. 

Throughout the vacation they were visited by Judge and Sanji to say their final goodbyes. Martin and Judge left on a good note as Sanji was having a hard time getting Divna to stop crying. 

"...please don't cry like this. I'll be back I promise."

"No! Don't go! You're my only friend Sanji!"

He hugged her tightly. "I'll be back before you know it. Just be strong alright?"

She sniffled but nodded her head. "You better come back! If you don't we aren't going to be friends anymore got it!"

Sanji smiled at her. "Got it! I'll be back just you wait Divna!"

The two males left and Divna looked up at her father. "T-They'll be back right?"

"Of course they will, in a few years you'll see him again. C'mon we need to make dinner Divna."

"Mhm okay daddy."

They closed the door and Divna happily was taught how to cook things with her father through how to video's and with print out recipes. As years went by Divna found new friends as she was the only girl in a fighting club for little kids, within the club she met up with a male by the name of Zoro who she became best friends with. 

She was unsure about the friendship she had with the male mainly due to the fact she didn't want him to leave her like Sanji had. But throughout Middle school and into High school they were friends, the two even gained a few other friends of their own. By the time they got into college though Divna was shocked to see a familiar face to her as a new student in her main course class. She dropped her pencil as she saw the blond haired male before her 


	4. Remember the past

"Class I want you to meet your new class mate Sanji Vinsmoke, he's a bit new to all of this, so I want you all to be kind to him." The teacher said with a smile

"Its fine, I'm just glad to be here." Sanji said with his hands in his pockets

"That's good to hear." The teacher said before he was sat a few chairs away from her.

Sanji was upset that he couldn't sit by Divna, so his eyes trailed to her more than once, once they got out of the class he saw her rush up to a green haired male with brown eyes. He looked surprised that she had befriended someone else while he was away from her. He wondered if she even remembered him, he walked past them only to have someone hold him back. 

He looked to see it was the raven haired female he knew beforehand. She still kept her hair short as he had seen it while they were children. He saw that she had streaks of purple in her hair as well, she wasn't the same girl he knew before, he could tell that much. 

"Sanji...What no hello?" She asked sadly

"I...I'm sorry. You didn't seem interested in saying hello back." He said sadly

"Sorry 'bout that. My friend Zoro is my ride home."

Sanji looked to her confused before she pulled him towards the green haired male he had seen her talk to before. "Zoro! This is my childhood friend Sanji, Sanji this is my best friend Zoro."

Both males looked tensed at the other, they didn't want to upset Divna so they said nothing to one another. Divna saw that they weren't going to get along but she wanted to be able to spend time with the both of them. She frowned and she moved away from the both of them.

"Both of you stop this now, can't the two of you at least try to get along with one another? Or is it too much to ask?!" Divna said as she was on the verge of tears. 

Sanji disliked seeing her in tears and held her hand in his own. "Please don't cry Divna, I don't like seeing you so upset."

"Then try to get a long with Zoro." She said with a frown

He sighed and he nodded his head. "Alright, I'll try as long as he does the same."

Zoro sighed as he placed his hand out to Sanji. "For Divna's sake I'll try to cope with you. But you hurt her at all and we will have problems."

"That goes the same with you, Divna means a lot to me." Sanji said as he shook Zoro's hand 

Divna was happy they were coping with one another before she looked to both of them. "How about if the two of you come over tonight?"

"I wish I could but I work a double shift tonight" Zoro said with a sigh

"Oh...I see. Well that's okay. You and I can hang out some other time, I'll just hang out with Sanji then." Divna said with a smile

"I'd like that, I haven't seen you in a long while." Sanji said with a smile

"Yeah its been a while since we've seen each other. Do you still get driven around or do you drive now?"

"I drive now."

"That's cool, think you can drive me home today? That way Zoro has more time to get himself together for his work."

"Yeah sure. Do you still live where you did before?" Sanji asked

"Nope, I moved."

He looked to her surprised. "Alright then, no matter you can give me directions to where you live."

Divna nodded her head before she looked to Zoro. "You can go home and get ready, I have a ride now."

He placed a hand on the top of her head. "I want you to text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Kay I can do that."

He then left and Sanji took her to his car which was a black and red neon, he opened the passenger side for her. She thanked him before she went into the car. He waited until she was secured in to close the door. He then went to the drivers side and he started his car up before he got out of the parking lot. 

Once he got which direction to go he followed her directions, as he drove he spoke to her, he had missed her a lot. She had always been on his mind and seeing how she grew up it made him fairly curious about how she grew up. 

"So how have things been for you Divna? I know you were pretty upset that I had left." Sanji asked 

"Alright I guess, up to about when I was sixteen everything had been fine with my father and I." She said looking out of the window

He was quiet for a bit before he looked to Divna. "What happened with your father?"

"You didn't hear? The big building he was in charge of thanks to your derp of a father burned down due to a code violation. My father was still in the building and it was too late for anyone to save him from it." She said sadly "For years I've been living off of the pay and such that my father had earned. I...I even moved myself to somewhere I could call my own and started up my own business with two girls that I knew back in high school."

Sanji stopped at a stop light and looked to her. "I didn't hear about your father, I guess my father really didn't care that much about it."

She scoffed. "He never cared about my father's death, I got no sympathy out of him. I had called him about it when I was sixteen only to get him to tell me that life happens and that I should suck it up. That soon my father's death would mean nothing. He had also said that soon he'd let you see me again and that at that time a proposal that was made when we were kids was to be fulfilled...whatever the hell that means."

Sanji frowned and drove again as the light turned green. "I think I know what it means. You know that one ball you went to when we were kids."

"You mean the one that you stole my first kiss? Yeah I remember it what about it?"

"That night our parents made a pact to have us be engaged that night, seeing that we both came from wealthy families and all he saw nothing wrong with it."

Divna looked to him in utter shock. "W-Wait...I...I think I do remember my father speaking to me about that." She said before she face palmed herself. "Fuck..."


	5. Meeting new friends

When Sanji parked in the back of a big building he shifted himself to look at her. "Just where do you live Divna?"

Divna only gave him a small smile before she unbuckled herself. "You're about to find out Sanji." She said before she got out of the car. 

As she did one of the people who resided within the building came out, the raven haired male threw the trash out before he noticed Divna. He stopped and smiled at her. "Heya Div! Wait- Who's that? Did Zoro ditch you or something?"

Divna laughed and smiled. "Nah, Luffy this is my childhood friend Sanji. Sanji this is one of my close friends Luffy." Divna said as she walked to Sanji's side

"Cool! So Where is Zoro?" Luffy asked 

"Work, he has a double shift today." Divna said with a smile

"Oh, I see. I'll let Nami know you're home." Luffy said before he went inside

Once he was inside Sanji looked down to Divna. "Div? Is that some type of nickname that guy gave you?"

She shrugged. "Sorta, I just go with it cause no one ever listens to me anyways."

He shook his head a bit and Divna took him inside where he saw there were two different doors. She opened the door to the left and he went in after her only to see that it looked like a restaurant but it was empty. "This place is a ghost town."

"I know Sanji its cause Nami knows not to open without me here. None of them know how to cook properly so I'm the only cook here."

"Wait- you work here and live here?" Sanji asked confused

She giggled and smiled at him. "Yup, the other door was the door to the dorms up above this place."

"Finally you show up Divna! Do you know how many people have already passed this place?!" a ginger haired female yelled as she came through the door

Sanji had to contain himself as he saw the female before him, he had to remind himself that he was engaged to Divna, they both knew it. There wasn't anything they could do about it.  Divna sighed and crossed her arms. 

"Nami, yell at me one more time and see just how fast I kick you and your slacker boyfriend out of here." Divna said coldly as she closed her eyes

Nami froze in her spot as she chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry just...I don't see why I have to wait till you get back to open up."

Divna went up to her and narrowed her green eyes at the ginger female. "I'm the only one of the five people who live here who knows how to cook, not only do I have to wake up shit fucking early to make breakfast for all of us but I have to prep and take stock of everything in the kitchen for the day. None of you other fuckers know how to do that. So unless miracly someone else comes along to help me out with the cooking you are all stuck with what I say and do got it?!"

Sanji spoke up. "I know how to cook."

Divna looked back to Sanji. "Really now? When did a snot nose brat from a rich ass family come to know how to cook?" 

Sanji scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Calm down Divna, I know you're in a crap mood right now but don't take it out on me. But just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean that I don't do things on my own, my father let me do what I wanted since he wanted me to be ready to leave the family behind for reasons you already know. He figured the more I knew the better off I'd be cause he assumed you wouldn't know how to do anything without your father Martin around."

Divna sighed and she faced Sanji fully. "Alright then, I'll test your skills for today if you wish you may show just how well you can do things and if you pass what I have in store for you, I can let you work here if that's what you wish." She said before she thought. "Speaking of that shit father of yours, he didn't give you anywhere to stay did he?"

"Now you're thinking Divna, no...he didn't. I spent last night in a hotel."

Divna scoffed. "Gross, Alright. if you can impress me with your cooking there's a spare bedroom upstairs with your name on it. If not then I'll help you get into a one bedroom apartment not far from here." Divna said with her arms crossed

Nami looked between the two confused. "Do you know him Div?" Nami asked 

"Right, I forgot to introduce the two of you. Nami this is Sanji, My finance. Sanji this is my co-manager Nami. If I'm not around she's the one in charge." Divna said with a weak smile 

"Finance?! When did that happen? I thought you were a single girl?!" Nami asked shocked 

Sanji and Divna both sighed. "Long story." They said in unison 

"It must be some story...to think our own manager had someone out there waiting for her." A raven haired male said coming out of the back room 

"Ussopp....what the hell where you doing back there?" Divna said annoyed

"Oh just breaking down boxes. Your packages came in. Robin already took care of everything for you." The male said with a smile 

Divna sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "I'm gaining a head ache...Alright. Before I lose my head here. Nami open up I'll get those who aren't here to work. Sanji did you wish to prove yourself or did you wish to back out?"

"I'll see what it takes to impress you Divna, it can't be that hard now can it?" Sanji said with a smile as he pulled her closely to him. 

She blushed as she looked up at him. "O-Okay...F-Fine...Then meet me in the back. I'll be with you shortly."

He enjoyed seeing her blush while being so close to him, he let her go after he kissed the top of her head. "Alright."

She bolted to the back and went to find Robin only to see her still in the back writing. "Robin...how much more do you have left to do?"

"Oh welcome home Divna, and not much more. You really did order a lot...and I want to thank you for listening to my opinion on the type of produce you use. Hopefully now it'll be easier for you."


	6. Getting to know him...

"No problem, so...I have a question for you. Since you're relationship with that odd ball Ussopp is a bit more steady than Nami and Luffy's....is it strange to be in an arrange marriage with someone you only knew for only a few months when you were just a child?" Divna asked awkwardly 

Nico Robin stopped writing and looked to her manager. "I'm assuming you're talking about yourself here."

She blushed and nodded her head. "I swore I'd never see the guy again, but today he showed up and well...now I have no other choice but to be with him. I don't even know if I can love him let alone get along with him how I did when I was a child. There's also the problem that I have that I have a crush on Zoro...I'm so confused on what I should do." She said sadly

"Well..." She said before she placed her notebook and pen down. She then looked to Divna and smiled at her. "I'd say for now to just be yourself, see if he can handle you if he cannot then it wasn't supposed to be. If he can then be with him, show him that fate is strange like it is to place the two of you together at such a young age."

"And what about Zoro?"

Robin went up to Divna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be just fine, if you can't agree with the guy then you'll have the chance to tell Zoro how you feel. Which reminds me did you come here with Zoro or is he out working again?"

"He's working. Ah shit! I almost forgot I need to text him!" Divna said before she got her phone out. 

She texted to Zoro before she went to get luffy from the dorm rooms. Once everyone was together they got to work and Divna worked side by side with Sanji to see how well he'd do. Around three pm Robin came in and called Divna's name. 

"What's up?"

"Its three."

"Crap...Thanks Robin." She said before she placed the pan on low before she got a small bottle from on top of the fridge. 

Divna then got a small pack of pudding from the fridge and took her pill before she placed the bottle on the top of the fridge again. She saw that she was looked at strangely by Sanji as she cooked again. 

"What?" She asked

"I didn't think you'd need to take medication for anything."

She sighed and placed a hand in her pocket. "After my mother died my father could barely take care of me. I slowly started showing signs of depression. It got worse as years went on cause I was constantly ignored and not treated well until I learned on my own how to cook. But even then the depression didn't go away, holding a knife would make me want to slice my wrists and cut my throat, being in front of a live burner like these would make me want to burn myself until there was nothing left. What stopped me was Robin and Nami, those two...they caught me cutting myself two years ago with a blade of a knife that had rusted." She said as she casually cooked and neatly placed the food on the plate

As she spoke Sanji listened and looked to her sadly, he didn't like hearing what he had from his only friend. 

"Nami did the best that she could to stop the bleeding as Robin called the ER. Within a half hour I was in the ER passed out. From what I heard I was in there for two days, I just couldn't get over what had happened with me. I lost my mother, I lost my father and for the longest time..." She said before she frowned at Sanji. "I really did think I lost you. I was so worried I'd never see you again. Your fathers empty words meant nothing to me till I was able to see you again. You have no idea just how happy I am to see you here. To know that you still wish to be a part of my life Sanji."

He finished what he was doing as Robin and Nami came in to get the orders before Sanji pulled her into him. She allowed him to do so as she broke apart on him. "I'll never leave your life as long as I am here. I don't care if our parents were stupid enough to arrange a marriage between us, I'd still want to be with you no matter what. Even back then I wanted to see you happy, I wanted to see the beautiful smile on your face. You shouldn't ever have the need to cry so sadly like this Divna."

"S-Sanji...Thank you. Thank you so much...It means so much." She said as she looked up at him 

"I know, so is that it?" Sanji asked 

"Until we have new customers yeah, lets see how people are doing out in the dining area."

They walked out together only for Sanji to freeze when he saw his four siblings, Divna saw them too and she went up to the four of them. "Hello guys. Enjoying yourselves?"

"For a shit diner its pretty good."Niji said with a mouth full of food

Reiju glared at her younger brother before looking to Divna. "Its good to see you again Divna, did you make this yourself?"

"Nah, you all are eating food that was prepared by your brother Sanji. I found him today and he wanted to impress me so he's cooking today." Divna said with a smile

"Wait! that loser made this?!" Yonji said shocked 

Divna hit him upside the head. 

"Talk shit about your brother in front of me again and you'll be eating out on the streets you asshole. I'm tolerating you boys cause your Sanji's brothers. If you weren't blood related to him I'd kick all three of you out." Divna growled angered

He whined as he held his head. "Ouch for a girl you hit hard."

Sanji sighed as he saw how Divna was handling his siblings. He went up to them and pulled Divna into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Guys try to act civil, didn't that shit father of ours teach you better? Especially respecting women." Sanji said seriously 

"When the hell did you become such a gentleman?" Ichiji asked confused 

"I've always been one, just I'd never show it around assholes like you three."

Reiju smiled at Sanji. "I'm glad you can at least listen to one thing that father says. So now that you have found Divna have you contacted father yet?"


	7. Divna's first choice

Sanji scoffed. "No, and I won't until you bastards all leave. I don't need the lot of you breathing down my neck when I'm trying to impress Divna to let me stay here with her."

His sister looked to Divna curiously. "Why would he need to do that? You two are engaged he has no other choice but to be where you are. Unless you rather we kill you now Divna you will let Sanji stay here."

Divna took Sanji's arms from around her and she went up to the table and pulled it away from the lot of them before she went straight up to Reiju, holding her up by her throat. "If you wish to leave here without a scratch on your prissy bitch body I suggest you stop pestering Sanji and I, and take your shitty brothers with you back to where ever the fuck you all were for the last few years. The only one I ever want to deal with is Sanji got it." Divna said coldly 

"Put our sister down now!" Ichiji said as he tried to get close to Divna only to get a tray to the face. 

He looked to see that Nami had done so. "Get the hell out and take those idiots with you." Nami said seriously 

Ichiji pulled Niiji and Yonji with him as Reiju frowned at Divna. "What happened with you?"

"I lost everything and your father was a shitty asshole and left me for dead. If I am to be his daughter in law he needs to treat me like such but he hasn't so I am going to treat all of you but Sanji the same way. Sanji has done nothing to me to give me a reason to treat him like such garbage! Now I better never see you or those three dumb asses around here again or I'll have a problem." Divna said seriously 

"I'll speak with father, please just give me a week."

"I'll give you two days, no more or less. Get out." Divna said before she dropped the female letting her rush out. 

She then looked around in disgust. "This is gross they were seriously messy here. Hey Luffy, Ussopp I need you two to clean this up quick please."

"Sure thing." Luffy said with a smile 

Sanji followed her back to the kitchen before he held her wrist tightly. "Would you like to tell me what I just saw out there?"

"This is how I am Sanji, I hate your father. I hate that he treated me like I'm nothing, if we are to be married some time soon then he should have given me a better reason to have hope that you'd actually show your handsome face. But he never did, I was stuck wondering if I'd even be able to eat for a long time until my friends helped me out. I couldn't access anything from my father for a long while. Just recently things have been smooth sailing for me, knowing that your father is having your shitty ass stupid siblings watch over us is not only annoying as fuck but it pisses me off that he can't get off of his fat lazy ass to see for himself if you found me." Divna said seriously 

He sighed and he held her hands within his own. "Divna please calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax. They're gone and I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you aren't. Your ass is staying here and to be up every morning by seven am otherwise I get to shoot a water nerf gun at your ass." Divna said with a smirk 

Sanji's eyes widen for a moment before he smiled and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, I'm glad I was able to impress you."

"It wasn't your cooking that impressed me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was that you stood up to your stupid siblings, you have no idea how many times I've seen them come pass this place within the last few days. I was just waiting to see them come here. I had a feeling they'd be here today, your test wasn't your cooking but if you'd stand up to those you lived with. You did well and I thank you for that."

She then gave him a small peck on the cheek afterwards.


	8. Before it starts...

After many hours of working the diner was closed down and Zoro came in through the back as Divna was cooking dinner with Sanji's help. Zoro froze when he saw Sanji there. "So he's still here."

"Oh hey Zoro! Sanji works here now." Divna said with a smile 

Zoro glared at her. "Really? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Divna sighed and she let Sanji take over before she motioned for Zoro to follow her out to the dining area where they could talk alone. Once the two of them were alone and sitting down Divna looked to Zoro sadly. 

"I have no other option but to. You know how I told you that I had a friend who made a promise to me when I was little?"

"Yeah, and I told you promises shouldn't last that long."

"Well, Sanji's the one who made me that promise. Ironically on that same night our fathers had arranged for us to get married when we were old enough. Both of us were told this at a young age but I didn't grasp what it meant till I was older. I have no other option but to keep Sanji here where I can see him and watch his every move, no I don't trust him. No I don't think he'll last here. But I need to keep a watch on him otherwise I'll have his stupid siblings bitching at me and I don't need that."

Zoro crossed his arms as he leaned back on the chair he was on. "And here I thought you'd lost your mind, but I see your reason behind it. Fine I'll cope with the guy but the moment he does something I don't like I'm kicking his ass out of here whether you like it or not."

"I'll give you that privilege. If I'm too emotionally weak to do so then that's all up to you to do. I'll trust your judgment with that." Divna said with a nod 

"So that asshole is your finance? Just how did that happen?"

Divna sighed and placed her head against the table. "I don't fucking know. We were dancing at a party that his father had hosted and after a while I was called to my father and told that. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or anything about it. He is a high status male, I'm just a status or two below him."

"That shouldn't matter, what should is how you feel about him and he about you."

Divna shot up and looked to Zoro with a skeptical look. "Just who are you and what have you done to my emotionless best friend?"

"Well if you must know...I got a girlfriend today. A girl I've been talking to daily when I work, I finally got the courage to ask her out." Zoro said as his face when bright red

Divna tried not to show how much it hurt her to hear that he found someone already, she placed on a fake smile before she placed her hand out to him. "Well I'm happy for you. If you're happy then I am, just please nothing here. Weak walls."

"I know I'm not Nami and Luffy."

She laughed and smiled."That's true."

Luffy called them back and they went to eat with the others, she noted how Sanji was acting around Nami and was skeptical about it. After eating she called Nami up to her room where the two talked. 

"What's up Div?" Nami asked 

"I just wanted to chat a bit that's all. I'm going to be busy tomorrow writing a paper for a class tomorrow so I need you to know what needs to be done tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Go ahead."

Divna went through the large list of things before she stopped and she look straight to Nami. "Sanji is not to leave the kitchen, if you see him leave there for anything other than to smoke and use the lavatory get me."

"He smokes?"

"Mhm, you couldn't tell by his voice and his clothes?"

She shook her head, Divna sighed. "His voice I can understand you didn't hear him while I was growing up. But his clothes smelled of nicotine."

"Are you going to talk to him about that?" Nami asked

"Why?" She asked curiously

"I thought you hated people smoking?"

"I've never once ever said that nor thought that."

Nami looked to her confused. "...okay then. So what room did you give him?"

"Room 4C"


	9. Sanji's complication

Once Sanji was in the room that Divna gave to him he sat on the bed with a sigh. He got his phone from his pocket before he called his father. He knew he had to get it out of the way so he could get his father off of his back. After a few moments he got an answer. 

"Have you found her yet?"

He sighed as he lied on the bed. "Yeah, I'm living with her now."

"Good, have you seen your siblings?"

He scoffed. "Yes, they were stupid enough to cause a scene today at the place she owns. Tell me father, if I am to marry Divna why weren't you a bit more sympathetic to her? She got really pissy and was in a foul mood around the others cause of how you treated her when she was sixteen."

The other side was quiet before he heard a sigh. "I never spoke with her when she was sixteen, what does she think happened?"

"Apparently she had said she spoke to you about her father's death and she wasn't given the slightest bit of sympathy from you." Sanji said getting up as he went to Divna's door which was right beside his. 

He knocked on the door only to get her to answer soon after. She saw he was on the phone and let him in before he placed it on speaker phone. 

"I don't remember speaking with Divna back then, I never knew Martin had passed away either. Just how long ago did that happen?"

Sanji looked to Divna and nodded his head. "Sir...my father died almost five years ago. I swore I spoke with you the night that I had found out that he was gone." Divna said sadly

"I knew no such thing...it'll explain why I've never gotten a report from the building there in years. Tell me Divna, how verse are you in stocks?"

Divna rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking over my father's job. I have my own, that job literally killed my father with stress. I'm not going to go down in the same fashion"

"You're going to be married to Sanji soon you're going to need to quit what you are doing and work for the company."

Her eyebrow twitched and Sanji held her hand in his own before he spoke. "Father, as much as that may be something you wish, I'm not the eldest that's Ichiji, why don't you let him take over?"

"He had his chance, he blew it. So did Niji and Yonji, you are the only one who aced the test I have the four of you boys. So both of you have to suck it up and take over. I'm very close to retirement age Sanji, you're going to need to step up and take over." His father said before he hung up

Sanji sighed and he looked to Divna. "I thought you'd might want to hear the truth from my father."

"So...if he didn't know...then who the hell did I talk to five years ago?" Divna asked confused 

"I'm not sure, but we can find out together." Sanji said as he pulled her closely to him

She blushed as she looked up at him. "S-Sanji...."

He smiled as he looked down to her. "You have no idea just how happy I am to be able to be here with you Divna, I don't care that we were friends for only months before things got complicated. I enjoy being around you, I love seeing you smile."

She blushed even more. "A-As much as I like the idea of this. I....I don't know if I can." She said nervously 

Sanji looked to her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She said as she moved away from him and ran her hands through her short black and purple hair. "I've seen how close you got to Nami within a few hours. I see the way you look at her, sure at the moment she's not in a relationship. But you need to chose all on your own just who you wish to devote your entire life to. Place the stupid arrange marriage to the side and forget about it. Think about your heart instead, who do you find yourself in love with?"

As she spoke she went to sit on a small leather chair that was in her room as she placed her legs under her as she looked up at him. She had time to think about what to do about the bad gut feeling she had, she had the choice of telling Sanji off straight to his face or make him think. 

She chose to just make him think about it all, make him actually use his head instead of listening to parental. Divna's green eyes looked up to Sanji only to see how upset he looked. "Why would you think that I'd want to be with Nami? I barely know her?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not that attractive of a woman, I don't have much if any curves. My chest isn't as big as hers and I know I don't come off as friendly as she can be. She doesn't have the emotional issues that I have, she'd be the perfect woman for any guy to be with."

"But she isn't you." Sanji said seriously 

Her eyes widen as she looked up to Sanji, she saw how dead serious she looked. "Sanji?"

"I don't care about how Nami looks, I don't give a damn that your frame is smaller than hers. She is more open about her sexuality than you are and that makes me uncomfortable. You have no idea what I look for in a woman so don't make this hard on your self and on me. I'm not giving up on being with you Divna." Sanji said seriously as he walked up to her and bent down to look her eye to eye. 

She teared up as she looked to him. "I...I just feel like with others being here...I really will lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, my place is here beside you Divna." He said softly to her before he placed his hand on the side of her face and moved himself closer to her. "I love you."

Her eyes widen before he kissed her on the lips, she was very shocked to hear those words from him but she kissed him back as she placed her hand over his as she felt her face go bright red once more. She couldn't believe what happened, she was sure he'd chose to be with Nami, but she was prove wrong. She didn't know if she should be happy that it was the case but she knew then that she wouldn't have to worry about Sanji in the morning.


	10. A bit of a problem..

The next day was pretty slow when it came to work, Sanji saw that Divna's friends were very somber that day instead of being their energetic selves. On break he spoke to them about why the sudden change. 

"Why is it that you guys are so somber today?"

"Figures you'd ask, today is the day that Div's father died. Its been five years now." Zoro said with his arms behind his back. "She's not here cause she's at the graveyard paying her respects to her father."

Sanji frowned as he looked at the time it was two in the afternoon, one more hour then she'd have to take her medication. At that time Divna came into the house wearing all black with a back pack on her. Sanji got up and he went up to her to hug her. She returned the hug and cried against him. 

"I miss my father."

"I'd see how, did you want me to make you anything Divna?" Sanji asked concerned for her

She nodded her head. "Some tea would be nice Sanji, thank you." She said as she looked up to him sadly

He kissed the top of her head softly. "Alright, sit down and I'll get it ready for you."

She nodded her head once more and walked to the table where she placed her bag down and started to work on her paper. As she did Sanji got her tea ready, after a few minutes it was done and he placed it beside her. She looked up to him with a small weak smile. "Thank you Sanji."

She took a sip of the tea and sighed a bit. "This is really good."

He sat beside her and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm glad you do, I only wish the best for you. You do know that right?"

"Mhm, I know. Thank you. How has your day been Sanji?"

"Its been really slow today for some reason."

"We get those every now and again, honestly there's times when we get rushes and times when we don't." She said with a shrug

"Uh guys we have a big rush here every table is filled!" Ussopp shouted from the front

Divna chuckled. "Like now, c'mon lets both work to get this rush done for." She said with a small smile

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do well?"

"Mhm, I'll be fine Sanji. Just worry about how many orders you're going to do at a time." She said before she pecked his cheek softly 

He smiled and nodded his head before the two of them got up as did the others. Everyone worked for the four hour rush before Divna sat down and sighed. "Well that was strange....we don't usually get that big of a rush."

"I agree, that tired me out." Robin said with a nod 

"I heard a few of the customers say that a restaurant down two blocks got closed down cause of vermin and roaches." Ussopp said coming into the room

"Oh yuck." Divna said as she scrunched her face up in disgust 

"That means we'll be checked out soon enough." Nami said with a sigh

"yeah, and just like the last few times we'll pass them. We've never had a problem and we never will with how I have things." Divna said with a smile

"Really?" Sanji asked shocked 

"Mhm, its cause Ussopp places over the entire outside of this building this strange poison that keeps them away from the building." Divna said with a smile 

"Huh, interesting." Sanji said impressed

Divna took that time to write the paper she needed to write as the others did their usual chores. After Divna got done an hour later it was time to eat and she placed everything away before she  thanked Sanji for preparing dinner that night. After eating divna got a call and she left the room to take it. 

When she was alone she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Divna Vita?"

"Yes."

"Hello Miss Divna, this is the medical center, we're finally done with your analysis and it seems like your sugar intake isn't what it should be. Which would explain why you feel as tired as you do and have a hard time functioning and doing normal every day activities, what will be advise for you it to eat more things that have a larger sugar intake and balance it out with the rest of your diet. Mind you with that you may gain the weight that you need to gain to be the healthy weight that is standard for your age group."

She blinked her eyes a few times in utter shock, she didn't think that the lack of sugar in her diet would cause her to faint in her class a few months ago. But it did and she was unsure of how to go about adding it too her diet. 

"How much sugar does my body lack?" 

"About half the grams you're supposed to consume per-day. For you it's fairly close to twelve or so grams of sugar, which means more fruit juices and anything else that normal people should stay away from. You're very under weight Divna and you are at the risk of being anorexic."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Very well, have a nice night Divna." 

After the call she went back into the room only to have all eyes on her. She placed her phone down on the table as she finished eating her dinner. "Why is everyone looking at me for?"

"You were in the diner for a long while. What's wrong?" Nami asked concerned 

"Oh it was just the health office, they found out why I passed out a few months ago. I need to head out later and get a few things. Apparently I have a sugar deficiency, and apparently I am at a high risk for being anorexic..." She said as she frowned 

"See this is why you should eat more often." Nami said seriously

Divna frowned as she looked down.  Zoro shook his head and placed his hand on Divna's shoulder. "Forget her, did the person on the phone tell you what you need to eat to get out of the risk of being anorexic?"

She nodded her head as she looked to Zoro. "I'm going to need your help Zoro...if its not too much for you."

"Not at all, did you want to head out after dinner?"

"Mhm, yeah I did. I figure while the others are busy you and I can go out and do what I need to do. So by the time we get home the lot of us can rest."

"Not a bad plan. Eat your dinner then we can head out." Zoro said as he messed up the top of her head. 

She whined and hit his arm for messing her hair up before she fixed her hair and finished eating. After they finished eating she left out with Zoro and when they left out she got through half of the things she wanted to get when she saw Zoro talking with a pink haired female with silver eyes. To her he looked happy to she told him where she'd go with the cart before she walked off with the cart, pushing it as much as she could. 

When she finally finished she got a message from Zoro. She looked at it only to frown, he was leaving the store with his girlfriend instead of with her. She paid for what she had gotten before she called Nami. When Nami didn't answer her phone she called Ussopp who didn't answer either. She began to feel like she was being ignored and felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She tried to call Luffy only to get him to answer.

"Finally! S-Someone answers their phone! W-Where's nami?!" Divna asked as she tried to hold back her tears

"I don't know I went up to my room after my chore was done for, I thought you were out with Zoro?" Luffy asked confused 

"I...I was but he ditched me for his girlfriend." She said before she sobbed out. "I-I need someone to come here to get me please."

"I got you. I'll be there soon, try not to cry too much alright?"

"A-Alright. T-Thank you Luffy."

She looked down at her phone as she cried as she realized she probably just left Sanji to be captured by Nami, which means she lost Sanji to her. She placed her phone in her purse that was around her shoulder before she walked around with the cart a bit to calm herself only to see Luffy park. She went up to his car with the cart only for him to get out with an annoyed Nami. 

"Where the fuck is that green haired bastard I thought he was supposed to be with you?" Nami asked annoyed 

Divna said nothing as she frowned, Nami sighed and threw the bags in before taking the cart to where the others were. She then went back into the car, as she did Divna had told Luffy to just go home with Nami she needed time to herself. Luffy wouldn't leave her there, he knew she didn't take her depression pill that day and knew she was up to no good on her own. He picked her up and placed her in the car before he drove them home. Divna refused to get out of the car, even after everything was out of it. It took Sanji and Luffy to pull her out of the car.

Sanji took her up to her room and took care of her there. She refused to talk or do anything, she just stayed curled up on her bed silently. He frowned and stayed by her side as he reassured her that he cared for her. She looked to him and frowned. "Zoro ditched me...am I really that insignificant to him that he had to ditch me like that?"

Her phone went off and she got it from her purse only to see that it was Zoro, Sanji pulled her into him so he could see what Zoro said to her only to see that he was pissed off that she wasn't at the store. She only turned her phone off and took her purse off of her before she cuddled into Sanji's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head softly. "Don't worry he's the one at fault not you, just sleep Divna."

She closed her green eyes as her hair fell over her eyes as she slept comfortably against Sanji for the night. When he knew she was asleep he slipped away from her for a moment to go down to the kitchen only to see Zoro annoyed. Sanji glared at Zoro. "You really are a shit friend to Divna, you were supposed to help her out while she was at the store not ditch her for your damn girlfriend." Sanji said annoyed

"She should have known that I'd be back for her! Who the hell picked her up?"

"Luffy did when no one else would pick up their phone, she doesn't have my phone number so she couldn't call me. But she shouldn't have to if you went with her. You should have stayed by her side instead of making her do things on her own. Aren't you or are you a gentleman?" Sanji said seriously 

Zoro was quiet as he scoffed, Sanji placed his hands in his pockets. "From now on I'm not letting her leave with you, she deserves to be treated with respect not like garbage like you've treated her. I don't want her to get as depressed as she had gotten today." Sanji said before he left back up to the dorms where he went to lie beside Divna. 

He took his shoes off and lied beside her letting her snuggle against him once more. He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you divna whatever happens I'll always be there for you."

She held on to him tighter as she nuzzled herself against him. He fell asleep with her against him and his arms around her. When morning came around Divna blushed deep red as she saw that Sanji stayed with her throughout the night. She didn't think he'd stay there all night, but he did. It made her feel as if she really meant something to at least him, she felt too bad about the previous night that she didn't want to get up to go to her classes but she knew she had to. She woke Sanji up before she was kissed softly on the lips. 

She blushed as she looked to him. "Morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"I-I guess...Thank you for staying here with me. It means a lot to me."

"Its my job to keep you happy Divna, nothing will ever make me stop loving you." He said as he brushed his hand against the side of her face. 

"T-Thank you...U-Uhm...We need to get up for school now."

"Right, College, I'll be taking you and bring you home. I don't trust that asshole to take you."

She nodded her head. "Alright Sanji."

She wasn't going to argue with Sanji, she felt as if Zoro didn't really care about her anyways so knowing that Sanji was willing to place everything aside for her was something she was happy for. 

"That reminds me, I want your cell number that way we can have contact with one another Divna."

She bolted up and got her phone so she could get her number off of it before she gave it to Sanji. Afterwards he left to get dressed as she got dressed herself. She felt a bit better knowing she'd be around Sanji for most of the day.


	11. Engagement no more

Throughout the day Sanji stayed at her side the most that he could, there was two classes that he didn't have with her, but he hoped that she'd be okay in without him there. When they got out of their classes Sanji was going to take them home but Zoro had other plans. 

"Divna, tell me what possessed you to think that I would just ditch you? Didn't you read the first text I gave you last night?" He asked with his arms crossed

"I read it. You wrote that you were going to take your girlfriend home." Divna said as she held Sanji's arm tightly as her tone was fairly sad

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You obviously didn't read it fully. I did write that but I wrote after that, that I'd be back for you in twenty."

Divna frowned as she placed her head against Sanji's arm. Sanji hated that Zoro was making her feel at fault, he growled a bit and glared at him. 

"Shut up moss head! Can't you see you're upsetting Divna?! Like I told you yesterday you shouldn't have left Divna's side if you were out with her. She's not at fault here you are, so get the hell over yourself and apologize to her." Sanji said angered

"This is between us not you dipshit, why don't you go elsewhere!?" Zoro said seriously

Divna felt Sanji moving closer to him and she held him back. "P-Please...D-Don't...Lets just go."

Sanji stopped and he looked to her. "Alright. If that's what you want."

He went around Zoro with Divna only to felt Divna being held back by Zoro. Sanji saw that Divna was being held back by Zoro and got pissed off at Zoro even more. "Leave her alone!"

Zoro pulled her into him and glared at Sanji. "Not a chance, she's coming home with me."

"I'm not leaving her with you! Give her back now!" Sanji said angered

"Not a chance." Zoro said before he picked up Divna over his shoulder before going to his car not far away, she was too afraid to say anything or try to get away from him. 

She frowned and she just sat in Zoro's car holding her backpack before she hugged it. She could hear the two males bicker back and forth so she went to the drivers side of Zoro's car before she bolted out of the drive way. She ran as fast as her small legs could take her until she fell straight on her face. 

She whined as she got up before she saw where she fell, she was by the park she met Sanji in years ago. She walked around limping for a bit before her phone went off many times. She looked at it to see that it was both Sanji and Zoro wondering where she was. Zoro was pissed she left his car and Sanji was very concerned for her, both of them were at the diner worried sick about her. 

She refused to talk to Zoro but she let Sanji know that she was sort of alright but she need to be picked up at the park. She waited to see him, which didn't take long after she had sent the message to him, when she saw him he rushed over to her sitting on a bench and frowned at her. 

"Why did you rush off like that?" He asked sadly

"I don't like fighting, yelling and people arguing over me. I hate it so much...I get paranoid and just freeze up sometimes with that type of stuff. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I left the conflict all together. I-I'm sorry Sanji."

He sat beside her and he placed his hand over hers. "Its alright, but you did worry me a lot." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly

She looked up to him and blushed deep red. "I sorry. I...I twisted my ankle while running, I don't know if I can walk anymore on it right now."

He got up before he picked her up off of the bench as she kept a hold on her back pack and him. "No problem, I enjoy having you so close to me."

She nuzzled herself against him and closed her eyes. "I enjoy being close to you too. I feel so much safer around you."

Sanji was happy to hear her speak as she was around him and said nothing back as he walked her to his car before placing her within it carefully before letting her buckle herself into it. Once she was in he closed the door and he walked around only to hear his phone go off. He looked at it and he froze as he got to the drivers side.

He had gotten a text from his father; he disbanded the marriage between Divna and him, he was to get home as soon as he could to meet his new fiancée. He didn't want to leave Divna again, he didn't wish to see her become more depressed with what he now knew. But he had to tell her, he couldn't let her be in the dark about it. He sighed and got into the car before he sighed. 

Divna frowned as she looked to him. "Sanji..Your father is an asshole."

"So...He messaged you too huh?" Sanji asked looking to her

"Yes, he was so rude too. 'As of now my beloved son won't be associated with a spitfired brat like you, I have found someone who will listen to me and be better for the vinsmoke name. live your dirty life how you want without my son'...I...I didn't think standing up for myself would get me to part from you Sanji." She said sadly as she looked up from her phone

"I'm not leaving you Divna, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to refuse this new arrangement." Sanji said as he called his father, after dialing he placed a cigarette in his mouth before he lit it as he held his phone against his ear with his shoulder. 

He soon got his father to answer as he placed it on speaker so Divna could hear it as well. He motioned for Divna to stay quiet and she frowned but nodded her head. 

"Ah sanji its nice to hear from my son, when will I expect you home?" His father said joyfully 

"Never, I'm not leaving Divna, she is my only friend and she needs me here with her." Sanji said seriously 

The line was quiet for a bit before they heard him speak once more. "You realize that if you don't do this your funds for college are gone too."

Divna shook her head, telling Sanji that he's wrong. Sanji knew what she would do and scoffed at his father. "You apparently don't know how much I can do on my own. I don't need you to support me, I can do that all on my own."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! GET YOURSELF HOME OR YOUR BROTHERS WILL BE THERE TO GET YOU WITHIN DAYS!" His father yelled angered 

Divna looked to Sanji sadly as she began to tear up and he placed a hand on her head to let her know everything was okay before he took a hit of his cigarette before he spoke calmly. 

"They can try all they want, Divna and I will fight them off every time they come here. Don't you dare think that I'll just willingly go with whatever you say and want for me. Its my life and I'll live it how I want to live it. I don't give two shits about some other girl when I already love Divna, I have for years and I don't plan on ever leaving her side. Whether you approve of it or not I will be with her." Sanji said before he hung up

After he did Divna hugged him tightly as she cried against his chest. "S-Sanji...T-Thank you for standing up to him. I...I don't want to be alone!"

He petted the back of her head as he finished his cigarette and calmly looked down to her. "You have nothing to worry about, he's always bossed me around and thought he had control over me. But I'm not going to ever let him do so, not when I have you." Sanji said as he gave her a small smile

She looked up to him before she kissed him on the lips as tears still went down her face, he kissed her back as he slipped his hand against the side of her face keeping her close to him, he knew she was dealing with a strange amount of emotions inside of her so he would do whatever he could to get her to see just how much he loved her. 

After a few moments they parted and he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here where I know I can be there for you. I didn't go through hell just to leave you again. I refuse to leave you Divna."

"K-kay...T-Thank you Sanji. C-Can we go home now please?"

He knew that it was very close to the time that she had to take her medication and he nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

He placed his seat belt on before he drove them to the building where Zoro was waiting outside of it for the two of them. Divna knew that he was still pissed off at her and she looked to Sanji nervously only for him to give her a light peck on the cheek. "I won't let him get to you, your ankle still hurts doesn't it?"

"Mhm, it does."

"Then he'll have no way of getting to you with me holding you." He said before he got out of the car. 

He then went to the passenger seat to get her, she held on to him tightly after he took her bag from her. She had a tight grasp on his jacket as she heard the door close behind her. She nuzzled herself against him once more, she didn't want to leave his side, she felt as if he truly was the only one in her life that truly cared for her. 

"What took you so long and why the hell are you carrying her?" Zoro asked unamused 

"Both of those questions aren't any of your business just stay the hell away from my girlfriend. Otherwise we're going to have problems." Sanji said seriously before he walked in with Divna

Zoro walked in after them only for Sanji to be questioned by Luffy and Robin who both were concerned for Divna. Divna was the one who spoke up as Sanji placed her down on a chair carefully. 

"I...I bolted out of Zoro's car cause he and Sanji were fighting, I ended up twisting and falling against the pavement around the park a bit away from here. I had asked Sanji to get me cause it hurts to stand on my left leg." She said sadly 

Luffy went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll heal soon, for now leave everything to us. We've already opened stuff up and we've been pretty steady as of late. So there's no need for you to get up, stay here alright?"

She looked to her friend with a small smile. "Alright Luffy, thank you so much."

"No problem." He said before he went to tell Nami that she was back. 

Divna began to work on her homework when she was given a small glass of juice, a rice crispy treat and her pill. She looked to see that it was Sanji who gave it to her before she smiled at him. "thank you."

He smiled at her before he kissed her forehead softly. "Anything for my girlfriend." He said before he went back to work. 

She ate the treat before she took her pill with the fruit juice, as she got back to her school work she heard a familiar annoying voice up in the front, she got up weakly before she stumbled her way out of the kitchen to the dining area where she saw the elder sister of Sanji once more. 

"Why are YOU here?!" Divna growled angered

Reiju looked to Divna and crossed her arms. "You know exactly why I am here you brat. Sanji IS NOT staying here with you! Where is he so I can take him home?"

"I'll never tell you where he is! He already told that bastard of a father of yours that he refuses to be controlled so get the fuck out of my restaurant before I call the authorities on you!" Divna growled angered once more

Reiju slowly walked up to Divna only to be stopped by Zoro and Luffy. "You aren't getting anywhere near her, you want to be any closer to her you're going to have to get past us." Luffy said seriously 

She tried pushing them out of the way but neither of them moved an inch from where they were. Reiju called in two of his brothers before they pushed the two males out of the way only for them both to bounce back and knock the two brothers out fairly quickly. Divna covered her eyes due to the actions of Zoro and Luffy as she did she felt an arm around her waist. "Keep calm its just me." Sanji said calmly


	12. Good-bye friend

Divna looked to Sanji sadly. "D-Don't be out here. T-They're here to take you away from me...I...I don't want that to happen." 

"I'm not going down that easily, don't count me out of it just yet Divna, just stay back alright? I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Sanji said as he pulled her towards the wall of the kitchen; away from the fighting. 

"O-Okay...I-I'll try."

He soon caught the attention of his brothers Yonji and Ichiji. They both went for their brother only for Sanji to kick them both out of the diner, literally. Reiju saw this and looked to her younger brother in shock. 

"Sanji! H-How could you do that to your own siblings?!"

"You all seem to have a one track mind that father is using a bit too much. I don't care about some stupid arrange marriage with some other girl. Like I told that piece of shit father; Divna is the woman I love and she's the one I am marrying. No one else can ever fill that place but her." Sanji said seriously 

Reiju signaled Niji, and Sanji heard Divna squeal before it was cut off only to see his elder brother holding a gun to Divna's head as her mouth was covered. Sanji saw she was crying and couldn't move.

"LET HER GO!"

"Leave with us and she lives, stay here and she dies." Niji said seriously 

Sanji was getting pissed off that his siblings were being so stubborn about one little thing that didn't involve them. Before Sanji could chose the police showed up and placed everything to rest. Niji, Ichiji, Yonji and Reiju were all taken in as Zoro and Luffy were looked at due to the fight they had. 

While they were being taken care off Sanji took care of Divna who turned into a crying mess, she wouldn't speak or make any indication as to if she'd be alright. That night Divna didn't work; she was too worn out by the emotions she went through that night...or so the others thought.

None of her co-workers knew that she left the building hours after being placed in her room. She went to the station where she was able to talk to Sanji's siblings. She got the name of the woman that Sanji was changed to marry; Charlot pudding. Divna knew of the woman that they spoke of and made a deal with the four of them; to make sure that no conflict ever happened again. 

They would get Sanji as long as they never came around her diner ever again, once it was agreed Divna left with them to the park where his siblings lied in wait in different places to get Sanji back home. Divna called Sanji to tell him where she was before she saw him once more. She stood up and frowned at him. 

"Sanji...I know you do not trust or have any interest in your siblings at the moment. But I've spoke when them...I couldn't just sit back and let you take this all on your own. I had to know why they were so keen on having you marry some other woman after over ten years of having us wait to be married." Divna said as her eyes closed "But Yonji told me everything, the woman you are going to be married to; she's a very high respected woman of a over seas corps department. It will do you more good to be with someone of that high status than be with me. Whether you love her or not is invalid, you are a high status male who has been given a job to do. Whether you wish it or not, its your job to go about doing such without acting like a child." 

"Divna...don't tell me. Are you saying you don't wish to be with me anymore?" Sanji asked sadly

She sighed as she opened her eyes as she held his hands in hers. "I do love you, I do wish for us to be together. But if you do not do as you are told my life isn't the only one that will be at stake here. Please just go and do this, after a short period of time of being with this woman you can divorce her and be with me. I will wait for you and hope for the best for you. I'm doing this not only for my own sake but for yours as well Sanji."

He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "You're really stupid you know that right?"

"I don't care what you think of me, I just want you and I to live in peace whether you wish for it to be so or not, please...just go with your siblings. I bailed them out with money from my father, so the five of you can go home together." Divna said calmly as she looked up at Sanji

"I will come back for you, I will do whatever it takes to come back here."

"I know you will, I love you Sanji...now go. The longer you stall the longer it'll be till you can come back."

He kissed her one last time before he saw his siblings show up, he left with them, once they were gone Divna collapsed to the ground in tears as she had her hands over her eyes. Yes she wished Sanji to be free to do what he wished, but she wished that he would have fought her logic and told her that he'd stay only with her. But he didn't, he just went with whatever she said to him. 

It wasn't until past midnight that she got a call on her cell phone, she saw that it was Zoro and refused to pick it up. She was still angered at him for ditching her. She then got a call from Robin which she did answer.

"Yes Robin?" She said tiredly

"Where are you? Everyone is worried sick about you." She said concerned

"The park...I...I had to make the most difficult choice in my life." Divna said sadly

"What do you mean?"

Divna closed her eyes and told Robin everything from the start of it all when she was just a child, when she was done talking she broke down crying due to the pain of losing Sanji. She soon saw Zoro's car only to see Robin with him. She clicked off the call before the two of them went up to her. 

"You won't answer me but you'll answer her? What the hell?" Zoro asked 

She said nothing as she averted her eyes from him as she hugged her legs tightly. Robin sighed as she sat beside Divna. "Divna, if you loved him why did you let him go?"

"I had no choice in the matter, if I didn't then the Vinsmoke family would have blown the diner up to pieces. The Vinsmoke family is known for being a part of a special opt force for the Army, Sanji's father and mine worked together to build the special opt force, but now its just under the Vinsmoke name...because of it his siblings were going to use that force to make it so I'd never be in the picture again. So I wouldn't be a problem for them, so instead...instead I chose to part from my emotions and hope that one day he'll come back again." Divna said sadly as she looked down at her boots. 

"I see, so it was to keep the both of you from dealing with loss. So he really left you?" Robin asked

"He did and I don't believe I'll ever see him again, I was better off having Niji kill me with that gun he had against my head." Divna said sadly

Zoro hit her upside the head. "Stop that bull shit talk, its not going to get you anywhere. If in a year you don't hear from that idiot then he doesn't deserve your time or your heart simple as that. Now lets get you home, you haven't ate in hours and I bet you had the thought of never coming home too."

She rubbed her head but said nothing, which confirmed what Zoro thought was true. He picked her up over his shoulder once more and took her to his car. As he did he looked back to her. 

"By the way...I'm sorry. Luffy told me how weak minded you were and the fact you didn't take your medication yesterday. I should have stayed with you but I didn't.  It was my fault that you ended up weak minded like you were. I shouldn't have done what I did, you come first from now on." Zoro said seriously

She gave him a weak smile. "I'll forgive you if you at least stay by my side till I fall asleep tonight...I-I don't wanna be alone Zoro."


	13. Sanji's crushed hope

When the three of them got home it was dark inside the building, so Robin and Zoro were quiet to get Divna something to eat before they spoke quietly not to wake up the others. As the two spoke Divna sent Sanji a simple paragraph text expressing her feelings to him. She needed him to not be focused on her but what was good for his family, most she wrote was a lie but she couldn't indicate it within the paragraph, she only hoped he was better than to just read it without detecting her lie.

After she ate she went to bed, she had both Robin and Zoro in her room that night, even though she had the two of them in her room she still cried herself to sleep. She felt no comfort between her two friends, only the lack of the one man she knew loved her as much as she loved him. 

With Sanji; he had driven them all back home, by the time they got home it was a bit past midnight. He was welcomed back with open arms, even though he hated it with all of his heart. He was told he'd be talk to in the morning and to rest up so he went to his room to sleep placing his phone on silent so it wouldn't wake him up in the middle of him sleeping.

When he woke up he grabbed his phone by instinct only to see the message that Divna had given him. 

'Sanji, I said what I did tonight for a reason. I wanted to give you hope. Hope that maybe you can be happy, but a lot can happy in one year. You very well may find yourself to love the woman you are to be married to, you very well may start a family with her. If that happens I don't want the sloppy seconds that you would bring here, if that will be the case then just stay where your kind belong, away from me and out of my sights. 

I had given up on you before, the fact you showed up and brought me not only stress, but this drama as well makes me very unstable. I don't wish to see you if that is all that will be around you. I don't need that type of life, its hard enough for me to just live. I don't need your life mixing it all up as well. I am a middle class citizen while you are a first class citizen. We don't belong together and we never will at this rate. Please for both of our sakes, forget me and forget your heart towards me. I don't want you here, I don't need you here.'

He was crushed by the words that were written, he saw the time it was written and knew she must have been up very late writing it. He ran his hand through his hair before he just stared at the message. The last part really got to him, he didn't know if what she said was real or not, but it crushed him nonetheless. He turned his phone off before he got up to get dressed afterwards he went down to eat only to see his father up. 

"Its good to see my son home, even after his bold statement to me."

"This isn't my choice...Divna...She's the one who wanted me to be here." Sanji said sadly

"Really now?"

"Yeah, she told me that this is where I belong. That her and I don't belong with one another."

Judge let out a dry laugh before taking a sip of his coffee. "At least she know's her place, since her father's death she has always been a middle class citizen, you shouldn't deal with such people Sanji."

"I don't understand why now she does this, she was so afraid before."

"She's learned her place, now enough about her, time to discuss your arrangement with your new wife to be. Chariot Pudding." Judge said before a young brunette female into the room; walking in slowly as she stood tall and firm. "She is to be your new wife to be Sanji, come in a four short days you two will be married."

Sanji looked to her unamused, even though she was attractive, his heart still lied with Divna. Pudding curtsied and smiled at Sanji. "Its a pleasure to finally see you in person Sanji, I hope I'm to your liking."

He shrugged before he ate his breakfast, he had no words for the brunette woman. She wasn't the woman that Sanji knew his heart belonged too so why should it matter to him what that woman thought or wanted out of him?


	14. Saving you

It had been two days since Divna had sent the message to Sanji, she figured he didn't answer her because he knew she was right...even if it was a lie on her part. She'd want him near her anyways, she didn't give a damn. But he was going to be a married man soon. She had been given an invite to the wedding by Reiju herself who looked somber about the entire thing. She looked at the invite that was given to her and saw that there was a letter slipped into it. 

She felt curious about it and read the letter to herself as she was on break, while the others were goofing off. 

'Divna, I must apologize to you. Forcing you away from my brother and threatening your life was the worst mistake of my life. I shouldn't have done such a terrible thing, Sanji isn't happy with Lady Charlot, she has outright refused him in front of me while we spoke once. I know he will be highly upset to hear that she is just using him only to kill not only him but the rest of my family as well. 

Please, if you still have an ounce of compassion left in you for my little brother, please...please help him. Save the Vinsmoke family from death and I assure you that I and my brother's will back you up. If you are willing to stop the massaccar that woman is planning to do then please contact me. I wish to know if we will have someone who will step in and keep my little brother happy.'

Divna teared up as she read the letter, how could someone use Sanji like that only to kill him? He had done nothing wrong, he's not at fault for anything. Did she still love Sanji? Yes, did she want to stop the wedding? Fuck yes. But she was contemplating on it due to Zoro piping up with the truth a day ago about his 'girlfriend', apparently he got the wrong memo from her and she got with a different guy. He had asked her out and she didn't know what to say, she was contemplated against who to be with and it confused her little heart too much. 

She placed her head down and whined a bit before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Div?" Zoro asked curiously

She sat up and looked sadly to Zoro, She frowned and slid the letter to him. He read it before sliding it back to her. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

"Be a savior and go after Sanji...but here's the thing. Its also saying that he's getting Karma back from not being around me for so long and for going with what I said like an idiot; that being with you would be better than getting hurt by some big busted woman." She said with a frown

Zoro sighed. "Well you have your work cut out for you that's for sure, but you don't need to worry so much about me alright? Even if you do end up with dumb ass cook; I'll still treat you as I always have. We'll still be friends no matter what. If you chose to be with me you'll have the regret of never seeing that dumb ass again and I saw how happy you were with him. I've always wanted you to be that happy Div; so go and get that crazy ass bastard back alright?"

Divna's green eyes widen at his words. "R-Really?! A-Are you sure?!"

"Of course I'm sure and I'll go with you in case anyone tries to touch you." He said with a smile 

She got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Zoro! You're an awesome friend!" She said happily before she got the paper and called Reiju. 

It wasn't long before she got an answer. "Hello?"

"Reiju, what do you want me to do. I don't want to see Sanji killed nor your brothers or you."

She heard a sigh of relief before Reiju told Divna what she would have to do. She wrote it all down before she smiled a bit more. She was going to get her lover back whether it was the death of her or not. With Sanji; he was hearing Charlot go off about how she lived her life. He only half listened in on what was said to him; mainly because he knew she wished to kill him. 

He knew he'd die come two days from then, no one would stop what would happen that day. He figured it be best to leave anyways if Divna didn't want him back. Divna was his only reason behind living anyways, he lived for her and only for her without her around he felt as if it was pointless for him to do much of anything. He counted down the hours till his death, as he did Charlot acted as if she was as pure and innocent as the day she was born. He refused to believe it but went with it for the time being. 

When it came to the day of his wedding he didn't feel all that excited; he knew he would die in the clothes that he wore that day. Once he was ready he was taken to the chapple where he was to get ready with his three brother's standing behind him. Sanji felt too much regret on trying to find Diva sooner, maybe then he wouldn't be in the situation that came to be his end. 

His brothers all tried to cheer him up but that didn't work any, what would cheer him up he knew wouldn't ever happen. He heard the music play as the brunette female came down the asile wearing her fake smile. He tried his best to match it with his own as the priest spoke he waited until the point in time where anyone could call out for them not to be wed. 

"Yes, I object to it." A familiar voice to Sanji said seriously

Sanji was shocked to hear it as his heart began to ran, he looked behind him to see the lovely raven haired female he adored standing at the back of the church with her arms crossed as she wore a beautiful knee length white gown. 

"WHAT?! Who the hell are you?!" Charlot asked in shock and annoyance. 

"The woman that has already stole Sanji's heart, the ONLY woman who can truly make him feel loved and adored. The only woman that will keep him sane AND alive." Divna said as she walked down the asile towards them, she looked to Sanji sadly. "I apologize grately for placing you through this, I am here on request of a few little birdies who wish to see you happy. I agree with them that you should, but she won't make you happy. I can just tell you are worn out and stressed out from the amount of faking you've done in the last few days. Please Sanji this is your choice and your choice alone, only you can be the one to say who you marry on this day. Will it be me or the woman who stands beside you now."

Sanji looked between them and sighed. "Divna, do you really think that I'd just waltz back into your life after that horrible message you gave me four days ago?  It crushed me to see what I did the next morning, honestly I don't know who to chose. I don't love Charlot that's for sure, but I'm not sure that you truly love me back. What proof do you have that you can give back what I've given to you already?"

Divna gave him a sad smile. "I was prepared for this, I always knew you weren't the smartest of males Sanji. You can stand up to your father but not the woman you were in love with. My proof is this, me standing here today. Trying to save your ass from dying. That woman is hiding within her dress a gun she will use against you and your family. I come unarmed, as you know I am not one for violence only peace so it would make sense for me to not be armed. I also have this Sanji." She said before she took out of her small purse the letter that his sister gave her

He knew his sisters hand writing and teared up a bit, so she did love him. What she spoke was the truth, he handed it back to her before he went up to Divna holding her hands tightly. "I can see what you've done now, thank you Divna...for being here. I chose to be with you not her."

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY HUSBAND NOT HERS!" Charlot yelled before she got the gun from her garter and pointed it at the couple. 


	15. Defeat or death

Divna didn't know what to do, she was stuck in a rut of emotions as she looked up to Sanji who stood in front of her. "Pudding, this isn't the right way for either one of us to get married, don't be up in arms just because there is someone who cares for me. Did you really think I was that disposable?" Sanji said as he had his hands out to protect Divna

Charlot growled annoyed "I don't care! Get your ass back over here or you and that woman will get killed!"

Sanji shook his head and they both heard the gun's safety lock getting release. Divna didn't wish for the death of Sanji, she came there to stop him from being killed, she pushed him out of the way and she took the bullet herself as she heard the gun go off. As it went through her she was caught before she hit the ground. 

"Shit I was late; you really are an ugly bitch." Zoro said seriously

Sanji was in shock that Divna had took the bullet for him, he didn't know what to feel or say. A multitude of emotions came flooding through his body. Anger; he was pissed that Charlot was acting like such a brat because she wasn't getting what she wanted, Sadness; he was depressed that the woman he did love was just shot; Shock, this was mixed in with sadness that Divna would even do such a thing, Regret; he regretted not getting to Divna sooner. Marrying her sooner so he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. 

All he wanted to do was to be with Divna, ever since they were kids she was the only one on his mind and even that was becoming impossible. Pudding scoffed as she saw the green haired male catch Divna. "And who are you to judge me?!"

"You judged a guy you've met for only three days; so karma's a bitch." Zoro said before he looked down to Divna. "How are you holding up?"

"This hurts...so bad." Divna said weakly "J-Just set me down...P-Please."

He did and he took his three swords out. "You want blood shed, you'll get it. But it'll be your own. Not only for shooting my best friend but for attempting to murder that blond idiot too." Zoro said as he got himself into position to fight. 

Pudding laughed. "You really think you can hit me ?!"

"I don't think, I know I can. Leave the two of them alone or I'll have no other choice in the matter." Zoro said seriously

Pudding didn't believe the words of the swordsman and had pulled the trigger once more only for him to cut the bullet and go straight for her placing two of his three swords at her neck. "Move and you'll be diced to pieces."

She glared at him before she called on Sanji's siblings for help. They didn't go towards her, they were by their brother and Divna. Reiju was helping Divna out with the bleeding that was beginning to pour out of the wound as Sanji was sitting by her side trying to occupy her mind with something other than her wound. Sanji didn't know what would become of his girlfriend, he couldn't stand that she would take the bullet as she had. He kept repeating to her that she'd be alright, as most of the guests had already fled. 

The only one's who had stayed where the parents of Pudding and Sanji who wanted to see how things would go. Sanji's brothers all took caution to help Divna not feel too much pain, they thought she was brave and stupid to have saved their brother from being shot. Pudding couldn't help but feel as if she had been framed to lose that day; she continued to shoot at Zoro pissed off until she got him away from Divna enough to shoot her twice more as Reiju and Sanji went out to get the ambulance that had been called by Niji. They both went into her as she screamed out in pain before she cried out. 

"W-Why...Why is Sanji so important to you?!" Pudding asked in anger

"I love him." Divna said weakly

Pudding growled and went up to her grabbing the small bleeding woman by the front of her dress. "But how!? HOW can you love an idiot like him?!"

"He's not an idiot, he's one of the brightest men I've ever known. He's a gentleman...he's a sweet heart...He.."She said before her eyes closed 

Pudding wanted to hear straight from Divna's mouth why she loved Sanji, what purpose she had to go and interrupt her wedding?! She punched Divna in the face many times to get her to wake up but when that didn't wake up she tried to use her gun but was stopped as she felt herself being pulled away from the passed out raven haired female. She saw that she was being hand cuffed and taken out of the church. She screamed and yelled for Divna to get up only for her words to go to deft ears as the ambulance people took Divna out in a stretcher. 

Sanji felt even more concerned for her seeing her in her condition after what Pudding had done to her. Seeing her leave to the ER in a van his concern went to anger as he went up to Zoro and kicked him straight in the chest making him fly into the nearest wall, which happened to be a window as well. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER!? AREN'T YOU ARE OR ARE YOU HER FRIEND?!" Sanji yelled angered

"Yeah I'm her friend, but that girl pulled the trigger quicker than I can move." Zoro said as he got up, he then went straight for Sanji. "And don't blame this all on me! You're the dumb ass who left her for dead! If you didn't want to marry that brat you should have just come back to Divna! You love her don't you!?"

As Zoro spoke his blades made contact with Sanji's legs more than once as he blocked each attack that was thrown at him. "Of course I love her! Why else would I be worried sick and calling you out about not protecting her!?"

Sanji continued to kick Zoro and found and opening before kicking him back into the wall again, that time shattering the glass in the process. "You should have been there beside her you asshole! Not doing whatever you were doing! I did all I could to protect her and even if I wanted to leave pudding that girl followed me almost everywhere! She'd find out and kill me anyways!"

Zoro stopped trying to swing at him and placed his swords away. "Its not going to either one of us any good to help Divna out when she gets out of the hospital if we're beaten half to death. Lets just get to the hospital to see how she is."

Sanji hated having to agree with him but he nodded his head and he left out with Zoro to the hospital, both of them were hoping that Divna was alright.


	16. Backing up a friend

It didn't take long for word to get to the others to the waiting room as well. It was very quiet among them as they waited to hear what would happen with Divna. Sanji's siblings soon got there as well; Reiju was the first to say anything as she placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay, she'll come through I know she will. She came this far, don't sell her short now."

Sanji shook his head. "She wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't have ever met Divna, she was better off never knowing me."

"Stop talking like that, honestly if she heard you right now she'd either ball her eyes out or knock you out for even thinking about that. Try to think about it from her point of view, think about what she feels, what she felt standing up for you and taking bullets for you. You should be thankful you know such a moronic but brave woman like her." Zoro said seriously

"I'll have to agree with Zoro on this, Divna is a pretty strange girl, but she has her motives. But I didn't expect this to happen to her. Blame yourself all you want its not going to change the fact that she has chosen to stand up for you Sanji." Nami said seriously

Sanji frowned. "Still...she didn't need to. I'd rather take a bullet for her then have it be the other way around." He said sadly 

At that point in time a doctor came into the room to look at them. "Are you all here for Divna Vita?"

Sanji quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Yes, how is she?"

"We were able to take the bullets out of her, she's unconscious right now, but stable. We don't expect her to wake for another two or so days. Only one of you may stay here if you all wish. She's in room 419F." She said before walking off. 

All of them looked to Sanji. "Go ahead Sanji, contact us when she wakes up." Nami said with a smile

Sanji nodded his head and before he cold go down the hall his father's voice stopped him from going anywhere. "Where do you think you're going son?"

Sanji glared at his father. "I'm going to make sure that Divna is going to be okay. Don't you dare try to stop me. I love her and there's nothing you say that'll make me leave here and Divna."

Judge and Sanji had a glare off before judge scoffed a bit; "If you are going to be with her then you are no longer going to be part of this family. I don't wish for someone that stupid to be part of my family."

"Like I give a damn about what you think about Divna. If being disowned by you is what it takes to stay by Divna's side then that's what I'll do. I don't want to leave her side for any reason." Sanji said seriously.

He then turned back around and walked off to Divna's room where he looked to where she was lying with a breathing mask over her face. He frowned as he sat by her side, holding her hand lightly. "Divna...please wake up soon." Sanji said softly to her. 

As he was his father was pissed off that Sanji just walked off on him; His father was going to go and get him back when his siblings blocked the way. "You aren't getting anywhere near Sanji father! If he can't be with the one woman who saved him and all of us from death then you shouldn't have ever been with mother! None of us would have been here if it wasn't for mothers sacrifice to be with you!" Reiju said seriously 

Judge slapped his daughter across the face and pushed her against Niji who caught her. Zoro and Nami stood in the way then and glared at Judge. "You aren't getting anywhere near our friends, if you are just going to tear them apart we're going to do whatever it takes to keep you from them." Nami said seriously 

"Are you seriously going to get into business that is not your own?" Judge asked unamused

"It is our business you are trying to separate two of our friends from one another. Divna did all that she could just to be with Sanji after not seeing him in so long, seeing him after all that time gave her hope. We aren't going to let you destroy that if you just disowned Sanji so quickly!" Nami said seriously 

"Anyways, you saw that that crazy woman was trying to do, you did nothing to stop it like Divna tried to do. You just watched like a moron. So you have no say in what happens here. They are both grown adults who can make their own choices. Whether you agree with them or not isn't something either one of them care about, they only really care about if the other still cares for them." Zoro said seriously 

Before Judge could make a move he was stopped by two police officers. "Sir we're going to have to take you in, we have just been informed that you staged the assault that happened earlier today. Please come with us quietly or we're going to have to place you under."

"I did no such thing! Who told you such lies!?" Judge yelled to the officers. 

"Charlot pudding, the woman we arrested earlier. She said she was handed the gun she had by you. Which we need you to come in to confirm this with your own finger prints."

He scoffed. "Only for that will I follow you, I am no criminal!"

He walked off angered and annoyed, Reiju sighed and as she looked to Zoro and Nami. "Thank you...I'm going to take my brothers and watch over my father's company. Please do give Sanji and Divna my best wishes."

They both nodded their heads as the lot of them watch the siblings leave. Zoro sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to check in with Sanji and divna to let Sanji know what happened, I'll be back in a moment."

"Let me go with you, so you don't get lost." Robin said with a smile

"I won't get lost!" Zoro said his face going bright red


	17. Heart to heart

It was weeks before Divina woke up, Sanji refused to leave her side. Sanji didn't want to be without her and he didn't think that he could do anything without thinking about if she was okay. Even if Pudding and his father were in jail he didn't think that she would be safe without him. So he stayed by her side until he saw her eyes open for the first time in three weeks. She didn't say anything at first, she blinked a few times before she saw him. 

She stared at him for a bit before she lifted her hand and put it over the scar she knew she had on her chest. "I see you haven't given up on me...that's good to know."

"You've been missed, not only by me but by the others as well." Sanji said as he got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed looking to her

"I could only guess what type of state the restaurant is in right now." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for being there...I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Don't say that, I was going to die there if it wasn't for you. I'd rather be with you than die any day. As I've said to you before, I love you. I honestly thought that I had lost you that day but I'm glad you came through...because if you didn't show signs of being alive within the next two days they would have dubbed you dead." He said sadly as he placed a hand on her face softly

She placed her hand over his as she frowned. "Will you still marry me?"

His brown eyes widen as he looked to her. "Of course."

She smiled a little and she pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt before she kissed him on the lips. He happily kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He missed being able to talk and be around Divina as he was. He knew that it was only a matter of time before things got hellish once more. But for now he would do whatever it took to keep Divina happy and keep her alive as well. He soon parted from her lips and looked to her. "I will always be yours and only yours."

She teared up hearing his words and smiled. "That's good...I'm glad to hear that Sanji. T-Thank you so much for being here with me."

"Of course. Now I need to call the others to let them know you're awake and to get the nurse. I'll be back soon."

She nodded her head and watched him leave before she leaned back as she sighed. She didn't know how she ended up surviving what she had but she had. She didn't think her weak body could deal with such stress but it did as she realize that she had an IV attach to her as well as many other things. She took them from her as the nurse came into the room. 

"Hello Divina, my name is Vicki. I am your nurse. Please don't pull those out."

"I'm fine I don't need them."

"Then allow me to take them off for you."

She went up to her and took them out before she did a small examination on Divina, she then was told she had to stay in the hospital for a few days for a precaution and she agreed to it before she saw Sanji come back in with Zoro, Robin and Nami. She smiled seeing the four of them. 

Nami went up to her and hugged her tightly. "Its good to see you alive and well."

"Thanks Nami, how's the restaurant?" She asked curiously

"Well, and the inspection went off without a hitch. No problems, we got another certificate that's hanging with the others." Nami said with a smile

"That's good...wait who's cooking" Divina asked 

"Robin has taken that chore till you and Sanji come back."

Divina smiled at Robin. "Thank you."


	18. True Colors

While still being in the hospital for a few days she had seen all of her workers and the person who came to pick her up was Zoro. She had instructed Sanji to go back to help out and she was left alone for most of the time, which she didn't mind. She was able to sleep and not stress her body out, she only hoped that things kept being well while she was in the hospital. 

When Zoro got her, she could tell by how he acted he wasn't exactly happy with something. what? She didn't know but she was going to find out. He was her friend after all. So while he drove them home she spoke to him.

"You don't look that happy, what's happened Zoro?"

"Its that stupid cook you wanted to get with. He's not the one for you I'm going to tell you that right now. You risked your life for him and he's throwing all that away right now for someone else."

Divina was very quiet until they got to a stop light and she placed a hand on his arm. "Tell me everything Zoro."

He sighed and when it turned to a green light he took them to a fast food place and got her something sweet like to eat before getting him something small before they ate in the diner. "When you told him to come back with Nami, Robin and I we didn't have problems at first. He was devoted to his work, but then one day this stingy preppy girl came into the restaurant and wanted to see who made her meal and well the two can't seem to keep their hands off of one another, I've seen her not only in the diner but up in his room as well. I spoke to him alone about this but he says that it wasn't anything serious, which I know is bull shit."

Divina stopped drinking her smoothie and she looked down with a frown. She hated how things had happened and closed her eyes. "I see...so his true color's are showing now. I was warned by Reiju that he was a player and given enough time that it would show. I didn't think she would be right about it..but she was. Now here's what's going to happen Zoro." She said as she opened her eyes. "I'm not officially with him anymore, our engagement was broken off by his shit father. So he has to prove to me that he still wants his job, if he proves his worth he can do whatever the fuck he wants with his free time, I'm done with his antics. I'm done standing up for him when he doesn't even show that he remotely cares for me and what I've done for him."

Zoro nodded his head hearing her out as she spoke. 

"And as for me, well I had been contemplated before cause of that asshole. But he's gone and made his own road...so...if you want." She said shyly as she looked away from him blushing a bit. 

He knew where she was going and held her hand in his hand. "Of course."

She smiled at him as her face was still bright red. "I-I'm glad...C-Can we go home now?"

"Sure thing."

He took care of their trash before he helped her up and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised by it but smiled and kissed him back happily. The drive back was more comfortable and she saw when he parked what he meant that Sanji couldn't keep his hands off of the woman. Divina held Zoro's hand tightly. 

"I'm going to need you to hold me back otherwise I'm going to kill both of them myself."

"Don't worry I got you covered."

She smiled and the two got out of the car before going back inside, as they passed the couple Divina hit Sanji's arm before glaring at him as she went inside. She had Zoro gather the others since it was pretty slow and she told them to pressure the hell out of Sanji, make him feel the same amount of hell that she felt..which was a lot. She also made the mention that she had agreed to be with Zoro instead and the plan she had in store was to teach Sanji a lesson nothing more.


	19. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make note that the female Ginger is a blond haired busty woman who has blue eyes. Her hair is fairly short, she is only a few inches shorter than Divina

Sanji had no idea why he was the only one cooking while Divina was more focused on what the others were doing. When he got back inside the kitchen Nami had him instantly placed on cooking duty as they had a mini rush outside in the diner. He did as he was asked and he wasn't ever given a break which annoyed him, it wasn't until the other's closed down that he was able to break...or so he thought. 

"Sanji you better not get away from that stove yet, you still have to make dinner for all of us." Nami said with a sweet innocent smile

He sighed. "Why can't Divina do it? She hasn't cooked all day."

"She can't anymore." Zoro said seriously

Sanji's brown eyes widen. "W-What?! When did that happen?"

"When she saved your ass from being killed, she got hurt so badly from that crazy woman that her doctor told her that she can't do anything to excessive and cooking does that to her. But you know you would have known that if you were the one to get her and not me." Zoro said seriously

"Speaking of Divina, where did she go? Isn't she going to have dinner?" Ussopp ask curiously 

"She went for a walk and she took her wallet with her. "My guess is that she's going to eat while she's out. Don't ask me why she's out she just is." Zoro said with a shrug

"How is it that you're the one she talks to now and not me?" Sanji asked as he made them all dinner

"Don't ask stupid questions." Nami said seriously 

"All of us here know why she doesn't talk to you, its up to you to find that answer on your own. We aren't supposed to hand every answer to you." Robin said with a weak smile 

"Sanji! C'mon were going to be late for a date!" A young female said as she busted into the kitchen and hugged him from behind

"Not now, I'm busy can't you see Ginger? The date will have to wait for another day-...wait Robin. Is she not talking to me because of Ginger?" Sanji asked looking to Robin

Robin sighed and Nami crossed her arms. "You heard Robin say we can't tell you anything now keep your eyes on the stove!"

Ginger hated that Nami was bossing around Sanji and went up to her to hit her only to get her hand grabbed by someone she didn't know. 

"Get the fuck out of MY restaurant. If I ever see your face here again bitch I will call the authorities for you trespassing on private grounds. Do you understand me?" The female said coldly 

"You don't own this place my Sanji does!" Ginger said pouting

The female looked to Sanji before glaring at him. "What other fucked up shit face lies have you been feeding this woman Sanji?"

"Divina nows not the time for you asking me things like that."

"Bull shit, you let this woman waltz into here and hug you while you have an open flame in front of you. Get the fuck over yourself and tell me before this woman gets dumped in the dumpster outside!"

He said nothing and Divina looked to Ginger. "Let me tell you he's lying to you. This place is in my name, he just came here months ago. He is..well was engaged to me before cheating on me with you. The room he sleeps in I did the decorating in and I'm the one who gave him the job he has. If you want to be with Sanji still you can just NEVER step foot in this part of my restaurant ever again. This is an employee only area and the last I knew I didn't hire a childish bitch to my crew."

The female shook her head "YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU LIE! Sanji owns this place and he's been single all of this time! You're the one who's trespassing!"

Divina had enough of the woman and tightened her grasp on the womans arm before she threw her out of the building and into the dumpster making the young girl squeal. Divina then went back inside and she glared at Sanji. 

"Find new work after you finish here today, you're fired." Divina said coldly


	20. It'll be okay

Sanji turned the stove off before he looked behind him to Divina. "Are you really firing me because I'm with Ginger?"

"No, I'm firing you for allowing someone who's not an employee to come waltzing in here and take her own anger out on a co-founder of this place. If I didn't stop that woman from hitting Nami you would have had to explained to both me and the police why that woman would have been found dead on this floor. Did you want that to happen?"

Sanji was quiet before he pulled her by her wrist outside before he helped Ginger out of the dumpster and he held on to Ginger so she wouldn't claw at Divina at all. Divina wasn't amused and crossed her arms as she looked up at Sanji, she didn't know what he had in mind but if that woman touched her, she'd had to have one of the others hold her back.

"Ginger, I want you to apologize to Divina." Sanji said calmly

"What?! No! She threw me in that stinky dumpster." Ginger said with a pouty face

"You are a shitty woman with trashy personality and I just placed you where you belonged, nothing more. Sanji that woman obviously is as dense as they get. She doesn't see to reason. There is no way I will ever allow that woman to ever be in my restaurant, as an employee or otherwise. She doesn't listen, she talks back, she's immature and nine out of ten she's probably not even certified to do anything but be a pain in the ass. For my restaurant, I want people who are serious about working. I can just tell by how she acts, dresses and presents herself, she doesn't. And now I'm seeing neither are you. Tomorrow morning I better not see you Sanji." Divina said seriously 

Divina then walked inside only to get pulled back out and get thrown into the dumpster by Ginger who was huffing at what Divina said. Divina hissed at the pain she felt but didn't cry...yet. "What someone's pissed off that I hit the nail on the head?"

"SHUP UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! DON'T GO SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Ginger yelled angered

"Yeah well I can say the same about you bitch. You touch me again and I will place you in the hospital. Do not test me!" Divina said angered "Sanji take this woman out of here before I hurt her."

Sanji didn't listen to her, instead Sanji picked up Divina and picked her up over his shoulder making her squeal out as she hit his back telling him to let her go and place her back on the ground properly. He wouldn't let her go until they were in his room where he set her on the bed and pinned her down.

"GET OFF OF ME! SANJI STOP THIS I MEAN-" She yelled before she felt his lips against hers

Her eyes widen as she felt her anger rise in her once more. She tried to move her legs only to find that he had them held down as well. Divina had no idea what the hell he was doing but it was making her hate him even more, it really pissed her off and she couldn't even call for any of the others. They couldn't hear them, unless one of them was smart enough to follow her and heard her voice that way. 

Which thankfully someone did; Zoro, he had kicked down Sanji's door as well as him off of Divina. She instantly hid behind Zoro as she tried her best not to cry. "T-Thank you Zoro."

"Don't mention it, get back to the others. I got this idiot." Zoro said as he looked back to her

She nodded her head before she left down the steps only to see Nami taking care of Ginger by holding her down and calling the police on her. She went into the kitchen and hugged Robin, who was like an elder sister to her. Robin instantly hugged her and calmed her down as she cried against the elder female while Luffy and Ussopp tried to cook dinner for the night.


	21. Divina's Mine!

Once Divina had left the room Zoro kicked the door closed and crossed his arms. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing with Div, but she wants nothing to do with you now. You forcing yourself on her isn't going to do anything more but make her hate you. As it is she has moved on from you and is with me now. She doesn't need a player like you to leave her high and dry for a woman like Ginger. I told you out-right that you'd regret being around that woman and I was right that Div would hate you."

Sanji's eyes widen. "WHAT?! No way is she with a bastard like you! She has more taste than that! Anyways her and I are engaged! She has to remember that!"

"She did...until she saw with her own eyes what I've personally told her about your actions. You really have no reason to be here anymore. The only reason any of us tolerated you was because of Div's choice to have you here. And now you've fucked up so bad that even she doesn't want you here. She has fired you so pack your shit and leave. There's nothing else for you to do here. You even try to get close to MY girlfriend again I will kill you." Zoro said seriously

"She wouldn't dare be with you! That has to be a lie!"

"Its not, now get over yourself, if you aren't out of here by the time we're all done in the kitchen I will personally throw you out." Zoro said before he walked off out of the room

Sanji was pissed that Zoro would say such a thing to him. He packed his things, but he didn't leave, he couldn't. Not until he heard straight from Divina that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He got down to the kitchen only for all of them to stare at him hatefully other than Divina who hid behind Zoro with tears in her eyes. He remembered how she acted as a child, it was no different now.

She hid and went behind those she felt safe around, she never was a bold person. Sanjis eyes stayed on Divina. "Divina...can the two of us talk?"

"No, go away I hate you. I never want to see you again! I hate that you keep placing yourself on me. You hurt me in so many ways than one. I can't stand being anywhere near you anymore!" She said shaking her head as she held on to the back of Zoro's shirt tightly. 

The color drained from Sanji's face as he heard the words come from her lips, did he really mess up that bad? He couldn't believe that he had actually made it so she would hate him. He still loved her, he still cared for her....yet...yet she didn't want anything to do with him over one mistake that he had done.

"She has already called your elder sister and she's coming now to get you." Zoro said seriously

"Divina! Please! Don't do this! I still love you." Sanji said as he placed a hand on his chest where his heart was

"Well I don't love you anymore...I can't. You've done so many bad things." Divina said sadly

He frowned at her. "Divina...please, what do I have to do to make you see that I do love you?"

"Nothing, just leave me. I should have just stayed here and let you deal with your own problems. That way I wouldn't feel the way I do now. I'm not going to be with someone who isn't going to appreciate the fact that I literally placed my entire life on the line just to save them from being killed. I had dedicated my entire life since knowing you to being with you, to love you with everything I had. But you...you threw that all away when I was in the hospital. You cheated on me, you chose to be with someone else when you promised me that I was the only one who'd ever be with you. Now with your true colors showing I want nothing to do with you. I can't...I can't let myself get mixed up with someone like you. Reiju understands what I'm going through and you will be hearing from her as well." Divina said sadly as she had her head against Zoro's back

Sanji moved closer to Zoro and Divina only for Zoro to place a sword up to him. "Move any closer to her and you'll get cut."

Sanji frowned before Divina had left to go into the dining area. Divina saw Reiju with Ichiji and Niji, she rushed to Reiju and hugged her tightly. "Please get your stupid brother out of here. I'm sick of him trying to get me to be with him, he doesn't seem to understand just how I feel about what he's done to me."

Reiju nodded her head as she petted the back of the young raven hair's head. "Its alright. Ichiji, Niji get that moron out of here."

"Got it." They said in unison before they left to go to the kitchen. 

Reiju then looked down to Divina. "Tell me is that woman still here?"

"I-I think so...N-Nami has her right now."

Reiju had her take her to the back where Nami was sitting on the blond haired female who looked annoyed. Reiju told Nami to get up and she did, when she did Ginger got up and went straight for Divina only for Reiju to kick her straight in the face and into the pavement. "Stay the hell away from my friend, you are a little nat that shouldn't even exist anymore. You even think about touching Divina and I will turn your insides out."

"That woman is just...just a bitch! How can you side with her when I'm the victim here!?" Ginger said as she got up

"No she is, before you were even in the picture Sanji and Divina were engaged together which was arranged by Sanji and I's father and Divina's when they were children. As they grew up Sanji and I had to leave Divina for a bit of time. When we got into contact with her once more she had established her own restaurant and had her own life settled before even seeing my younger brother once more. While Sanji was forced to take lessons on the corperation the Vansmokes own. But once he knew enough he was able to do as he pleased, which was to leave and find Divina. He soon learned the harsh truth of the world Divina lived in. She has no family to lean on, only her friends, so he stayed with her even after our own father told him not to. It wasn't until she took the time to talk it out with me and his three brothers that she realized what she must do at the time." Reiju said before she placed a hand on Divina's shoulder

Divina felt very unease being there but she stayed so she knew what would happen to Ginger. 

"She let Sanji go, while still having a lot of feelings for him. I found out about his newest betrothed set up by our father wanting to kill Sanji and wrote to Divina, hoping she'd be able to save my little brother from the death that awaited him. She did, she took five bullets for my brother and landed in the hospital for a long period of time." Reiju said seriously 

Gingers eyes widen as she heard what was said to her. She then looked to Divina who was looking down and away. 

"So...that's why you are angered, why you hate me. I stole the man you loved. He never told me anything like this. Divina..please will you forgive me?"

"No, I cannot. You've done much harm to me. My words to you still stand, you aren't to get around here anymore. As of now Sanji is going back to where he belongs with his siblings so you won't find Sanji here anyways. Even if we were engaged to one another it didn't seem to matter to him when he spoke to you. So I know where his heart lies and it isn't with me. He didn't even think about me until I came back. So you even apologizing now is no good. I won't forgive such actions as you have done so quickly. I refuse to. My life is fucked up as it is with my own mental state and genetics taking a big hold on me...I don't need someone else messing my life up as well." Divina said as she heard sirens and sighed. "You've done this to yourself so take note of this next time you want to play games with someone's heart."

She then turned around and went inside, she saw that Niji and Ichiji were having problems getting Sanji out of the kitchen. She went behind Sanji and kicked him hard in the rear to get him moving. Once he was out of the kitchen she followed them out to the limo that was waiting before she saw him get placed into the limo. She looked to Niji. "Follow me upstairs you can get his shit."

"Right."

She walked back inside and went to the room that was used for Sanji before she gave him Sanji's things. "Make sure that asshole never returns here. I want nothing to do with him." She said coldly

"Damn, he really pissed you off didn't he?" Niji asked

"More than one way yes. Reiju told you what happened didn't she?"

"Nah, she only said that Sanji fucked up and we were to get him."

She sighed and told him everything after that he shook his head. "Now he's a moron, why the hell would he do that knowing full well he wanted to marry you?"

"He's a moron what do you expect, but it doesn't matter now. Please do whatever it takes to keep that idiot from here."

"Got it, just keep in mind that'll be hard to do."

"I know...its going to be a pain for me as well...I just hope that things can work out well in the end."

He placed a hand on the top of her head. "Don't worry so much I think Reiju has a plan on what to do with him, she's really scary when she's pissed off."

Divina giggled a bit. "Yeah...I guess you're right on that. Thank you for talking with me Niji."

"Sure, you saved my bro, its the least I can do for ya. Oh and expect a surprise in the mail from Reiju, Ichiji, Yonji and I." He said with a grin before he left with Sanji's belongings. 

She looked out of the window and saw from the sunroof that Sanji was arguing with his brother. She sighed and frowned before she heard the door close and the Limo leave. Once it did she teared up once more and cried on the floor. She didn't want to do as she had, but, he had done the one thing she wished he hadn't done...use her.


	22. Sanji's punishment

When the limbo had left in front of Divina's restaurant Ichiji let Sanji go, Sanji looked out of the back window as he saw Divina's Restaurant slowly going into the distance. He knew that there was going to be a long time before he wold be able to see Divina again. Once they were out of the town Reiju began to talk to Sanji. 

"Sanji, I'm highly disappointed in you. I would have thought you'd know better than to do something like cheat on your betrothed like that. After everything she had done for you, this is how you repay her? Mother and father raised you better." Reiju said seriously 

"Seriously? That's why we got this idiot? Dude you seriously are fucked up if you honestly think that you'd get off with just a damn warning! Divina risked her life for you and you fucked her over? What the fuck made you go and do that for?" Ichiji asked shocked

"I wasn't thinking alright! Just get off of my back all three of you! I don't need you guys to tell me what I already know! Divina hates me and its all my fault!"

"Not quiet." Niji and Reiju said in unison

Sanji looked to them with a blank stare. "What do you mean not quiet?! She said it right to my face before you three came to get me that she hated me."

"She said those things just to get you to leave, you obviously don't know how girls work. We always say things for the best for those we love. She let you go once cause we asked her to, this time...well she's doing it all on her own because she thinks you haven't learn your lesson. When her and I talked on the phone she broke down crying say how hurt and depressed that she was to have to call me cause of you making a grave mistake. But she knew it was for the best, not only for you but for her as well. It seems like something with her is going to change and she doesn't want you to know about it. She wouldn't even tell me either." Reiju said with a sigh

Sanji was quiet the entire time his elder sister spoke, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she do such a thing? Niji scoffed a bit and shook his head. "Man, this is bull shit, she should at least tell you what's going on with her."

"No, not really. Its her life she does what she wants with it." Reiju said with her eyes closed before she looked out of the window. "Sanji when we get home you are to stay away from the kitchen at all costs, if you are caught anywhere near it you will be cuffed to me got it? You aren't to do anything that deals with that place do you understand me?"

"But Reiju I-" Sanji said before Reiju looked to him seriously 

"You aren't to get anywhere NEAR that kitchen are we clear Sanji?! " She said coldly 

"Y-Yes sister...We-We are." Sanji said as he sunk into the seat he was in. 

She sighed and looked out of the window again. She didn't want to be cold to her younger brother, but he promised Divina that she would do whatever it took to keep him in shape. Only after he truly learned would she let him go back, Reiju promised Divina that Sanji would become a better man for her one day. Divina; she knew was holding on to each word she said to her. 

When they got home Yonji was waiting for them and crossed his arms when he saw Sanji. "Welcome home fuck up. I hope you learn your damn lesson being back home." Yonji said before he looked to Reiju "Oh and father is back as well, he isn't happy either. He had every intention of getting Divina to work beside Sanji after paper work was signed by her but seeing as Sanji has fucked up Father isn't quiet happy at the moment."

"Just great, where is he?" Reiju asked curiously 

"His office pacing like a mad man."

Reiju walked off and Sanji just went to his room with his things before he sulked over what had happened. There was no way in hell he'd be able to see Divina's sweet face again. He knew that and knew he was stuck being in a pit of regret.


	23. Judge's choice

When Reiju went to see their father; Judge was more than fuming as he was pacing around. "Father, I am glad to see you home. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Don't talk to your father that way you brat! Where is that pathetic brother of yours?"

"You speak about Sanji? Most likely in his room sulking like the child that he is." Reiju said calmly

"He really is pathetic! I give him one job to do and he can't even do that!"

"Everything is not lost father, while you were out Ichiji, Yonji, Niji and I had mailed an incentive to Divina, in hopes that she'd change her mind."

Judge stopped pacing and looked to his daughter. "What did you four give her?"

"A lease to a place not far from here where you can walk to just to talk to her. If she sets up shop near here you can have her work for us that way, if we spread the Vinsmoke company out to culinary and have someone who know's what they're doing in it and is already famous for their food under our control we will gain more profit that way." Reiju said with a smile 

"You think she'll buy into it?" Judge asked

"She has no idea where we live, so of course she will."

Judge laughed and went up to his daughter. "I like the sound of that. Alright when you have notice that she has taken the bait let me know and I will personally see to it that she becomes part of the company as I wished beforehand."

"Of course father...now what will you do with the heartbreaker?"

"Bring him here and I will see it to it myself that he is punished."

Reiju nodded her head before she left. Once she had gotten towards Sanji's room she heard him speaking. 

"I know! I know! Please stop crying, geeze I didn't think you'd call me like this Div."

Her eyes widen when she heard him say Divina's nick name. 

Sanji sighed before speaking. "I swear if I ever see that moss-head I'm going to kill him for that!-what you don't want me to do that?"

Reiju got closer to the door to listen in on what was going on. 

"Fine Divina, I won't kill that bastard, but if he shows his stupid face there again I will kick his ass! Now how the hell am I supposed to get to where you are? You're like three towns away."

"WHAT!? What do you mean your restaurant is moving?!" Sanji said shocked "They what!? How come they gave that to you and they never told me?"

Reiju giggled to herself as she heard her brother acting so shocked, she figured Divina got their gift after all. She knocked on the door to get his attention. The door soon opened showing Sanji on his phone. "Hold up, My sister just bothered me."

"Hey Sanji, father wishes to speak with you." Reiju said with a smile

"He's probably going to give me a bunch of shit, just great...Divina, I'll call you back I need to see what my old man wants."

"Be careful, I'll see you soon though. I wanna see you."

"Yeah sure, I'll make sure my siblings know that."

Divina then hung up before Sanji placed his phone in his pocket and Rejiu looked to him curiously. "What was that about?"

"You're about to find out when I talk to father." Sanji said before he walked to the study room of their father. 

Judge didn't look that happy to see him and Sanji spoke up before his father could. "I want to say first off that whatever Yonji told you is wrong."

"So you haven't broken Divina's heart and cheated on her with some other girl?"

"No, I'd never hurt the woman that I love. As of right now she's on her way here, apparently one of her co-works by the name of Zoro burnt the entire estate they worked at and she has nowhere to go. So she's coming here, but before she left she had gotten a package from Reiju and the others...A lease. Did you know about it?"

"Just recently yes, its part of a plan that was going to be in play to have her work for the vinsmoke family once more. I was going to have you go be a bus-boy for her, but it seems like I don't need to do that if she's coming here. You are to treat her well when she comes here."

"Oh I will. May I be dismissed I want to be at the door when she comes over."

"You are dismissed."

Sanji bolted out of the room and down the steps before he heard a knock on the door, when he answered it he saw that it was Divina and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to see you Divina! I thought...I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you...I just...I just wanted myself to believe that I could be without you...B-But I can't." Divina said before she hugged him back just as tightly and cried against him. "I...I lost everything. Sanji I don't know what to do."

"My father has an idea of what to do, he just got out of jail. Think you're up to talking to him for a bit?"

"N-Not now...Please just...Can I just be around you for now? I really don't want to be around anyone else at the moment."

He nodded his head before he took her inside and showed her around before taking her to his room where the two of them watched a few movies together. As they did Divina looked to Sanji and kissed him on the lips softly, he grinned and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he pushed her down onto his bed. 

"If this goes on...I won't be able to hold myself back from you. Do you really want to do this right now?"

Divina happily smiled at Sanji. "Yes, you are the only man I can trust myself with fully. Please...Please just erase all the memories of that...That meanie I once knew."

"I still can't believe that he burned that entire place down because you were upset about me leaving. To think he'd be that dramatic about it."

"H-He took the others out and left me there to die if Nami hadn't came back and saw that I was still in the building I would have died."

"I really am pissed he did that to you, but this isn't about him now. Its about us...and I'm never letting you out of my sights. I want you to realize that from now on I'm always going to be there beside you. Forever no matter what happens. You're stuck with me whether we're married or not."

Divina's eyes widen before she teared up. "S-Sanji..." She said before she smiled at him. "This is why I came here and why I trust you more than..than him...please. Take what will always be yours."

He kissed her on the lips and moved closer to her. "Don't regret this tomorrow." He said with a smirk.


	24. Getting closer

Sanji turned the volume up to what they were previously watching as he kissed her on the lips, he kept her mind occupied with their kiss as he placed the remote to the side of the bed before he undressed her of her dress. He had to unzip it from the back of it before slipping the straps off of her shoulders. He then pulled it fully off of her leaving her in just her panties. Afterwards he undid his shirt and pants before taking both of them off of his body. 

Sanji softly moved his hands against her legs as he kissed down to her neck near her ear making her gasp out in shock before she moaned out as she felt the small shutter of pleasure of his body against hers. Divina couldn't help but hold on to him as he smirked a little at how clingy she was acting towards him. He kissed very close to her ear before he spoke softly to her. "I don't want you to hold back on me, if you do I'll be sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Her face went bright red as she looked to him. He chuckled at her expression and moved his hands up to her breast and hip before taking the other breast in his mouth while he groped the breast in his hand. He instantly got her mewling out as a reaction, while he had her distracted he slipped her panties off of her and with his free hand began to tease her womanhood's entrance making her mewl out even more. Divina's face was completely red the entire time she felt what Sanji was doing to her. 

She had no idea how he knew how to pleasure her and she didn't want to ask him either...at least not right then. She didn't want to know something that might end up making a conflict between the two of them. She had enough conflict to last her a life time or two. She just enjoyed the fact that at least he loved her, he wanted her to be his. He was sympathetic towards her, and to her....that's what counted the most. 

When sanji thought she had enough of him teasing her he pushed first one finger inside of her, getting her used to the fact that he was pleasuring her before adding another along with it making her moan out at the feeling as her chest arched up into him, making him take more of her than he had before. Sanji had no idea what was going to happen with her but he knew that she was enjoying what he did to her. He moved his fingers faster into her making her hands leave his back and hold on to his bed as her voice goes up in octaves, moaning his name in the process. 

As Divina felt his fingers inside of her, she felt her body heat up and burn at every touch that was placed on her by Sanji. Her body begged and pleaded for more, but she had no idea how to go about doing so. Divina was so entranced by the feelings she felt that she hadn't realized that he had more than his fingers prodding at her womanhood, she soon also felt his tongue against her as well. She felt her toes curl a bit as she moaned out Sanji's name as she felt him constantly brush his tongue inside of her just right. Divina soon felt much lighter and slightly tired as well as she panted out. She had no idea what happened to her but it brought out a look in Sanji's eyes she hadn't ever seen before. 

She blushed as she saw how he looked and bit her bottom lip nervously. "S-Sanji?"

"Don't worry, everything is alright." He said softly to her as he kissed the top of her head. "You're so beautiful...I'm so happy that you're mine."

"I...I feel like it's a bit unfair...S-Sanji." She said as she softly placed her hands against his chest

He placed his hands over hers. "Its alright, you're fine just how you are Div, I want to pamper you right now. After all the shit you've gone through for me." He said softly to her before he kissed the scar on her chest that she had gotten. "You mean so much to me, I was a fool to have done what I did to you. The fact that you forgave me so easily...I don't deserve it. Honestly I don't. But I know you have your reasons Div."

"Of course I do, and I'll do anything for you Sanji, you should know this by now. I'll do anything to keep you happy."

He placed a hand on her face softly before he gave her a small peck on the lips. "As of right now, the only thing that will make me happy is knowing that you're willing to go on with this. You lose your virginity once and I want you to be sure that you really want to do this now. If I continue this now I'm never stopping. You will hurt at first, but it should be better after a bit of time."

She slipped a hand to the side of his face with a small smile. "I'm more than sure that I want to continue this, you're the only one that I want to see me like this. I love you Sanji, I was stupid to have done what I did. Continue on. Please for both of our sakes."

That's all he needed to hear before he took his briefs off. He then kissed her on the lips as he moved into her fully making her whimper out as she held on to his arms tightly. He groaned a bit at first contact inside of her before he moved fully into her. He stayed put as he pressed his forehead against hers. "H-How do you feel Div? Feel any pain?"

She had her closed the entire time, she knew her voice and eyes would betray her. So she kept quiet until she knew that she would be alright before she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him while her eyes were opened. He took her actions as she was ready for him to move, so he kissed her back as she held on to her side and the bed while he moved slowly out of her partly before going back into her, groaning softly as she whimpered out against his lips. 

He tried his best to keep her occupied as he kept the slow pace only for her to moan softly after a few more movements from him, he adored the moans that came out of her and wanted to hear more from her, so he thrusted himself deeper into her but still went slowly into her. His lips parted from hers as he went to find the weak part of her neck. He found it almost immediately and abused the weak point with kisses as he heard her moan out in pleasure. It egged him to continue moving into her until she begged for him to go faster, he did as she asked of him only to hear her scream out as he moved just right into her. 

"S-Sanji!"

"Right there Div?"

"M-Mhm...Y-Yes!" She begged

He held her hip firmly as he repeatedly moved into her in the same spot, earning many screams from the young raven haired female under him as she clawed and gripped the bed under them tightly while her body arched up into his. Sanji constantly groaned at the feeling that he felt being inside of her body, the warmth and tightness of her around him, drove him insane to the point that he didn't wish to leave her any time soon. But sadly just as quick as he was able to get her to want him, she came against him. He wasn't worried about getting her pregnant, she was going to be his wife one way or another. 

So once they both finished off he stayed inside of her for only a few secondly before pulling out of her and lying beside her placing a blanket that was kicked off of the bed back on the bed and them while she snuggled against him. 

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Sanji asked as he looked down to her

"No...I feel content being with you like that. Like I've finally been calmed from a shit-storm from hell or somethin'."

He chuckled a bit. "Well you did end up being with a jackass for a bit of time."

She rolled her eyes before she closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his torso. "Can you turn that off please?"

He did as she asked and cuddled with her before falling asleep beside her. He enjoyed the feeling over her in his arms, being so close to him. He never would had the thought that someone who scolded him for being himself would end up almost killing Divina. Sanji knew that he'd never let anyone around her that he didn't trust fully. 

After Many hours of sleep he woke up to the sound of his door. He quickly dressed himself as he heard it was his sister. "One moment Reiju hold on."

He was only able to get his briefs on and pants on and his shirt partly on before his sister barged into his room with her arms crossed. "Well-well. Enjoy your alone time with your wife to be Sanji?" Reiju teased with a smirk


	25. Dinner talk

Sanji blushed deep red as he looked to his sister. "Please don't say anything to father about this."

Reji grinned. "Oh I won't, he doesn't need to know. But I did come here to tell the two of you that its time to eat. So wake her up and come down. I'll let father know that she had fallen asleep on you and it'll be a while for the two of you to get downstairs." she said before she left the room, closing it behind her 

Sanji sighed before he fully dressed himself, as much as he wanted to have Divina to himself, he knew that he had to get her up. So he knelt over the bed and he woke her up softly, he soon saw her green eyes staring at him. 

"Sanji?"

"Hey beautiful, its time for dinner Reiju was just in here."

Her face went bright red. "Oh dear."

"Don't worry it's alright. Just we need to get down as soon as we can."

She whined but sat up. "Fine."

He gathered her clothes before he helped her out. He could tell that she was in pain and wasn't going to let her suffer through it if he could help it. Once she was dressed he carried her on his back as she lied her head against his shoulder, once they were downstairs and she was sitting down beside Reiju, Sanji sat down beside his brothers. Half way through eating Judge looked to Divna, who looked dazed as she ate dinner with the vinsmokes.

"Divna, I know I've had some harsh words against you being with Sanji in the past, and I do apologize for that. I never meant any true harm against you. I only wished to shape up my son that's all." Judge said with a sigh

"I don't care, to be honest with you sir. I'm not going to be here long, a few days tops. I have a relative that I have recently found near by that I'll be living with so I can take my college courses online and do something more worth my life than some stupid cooking job. I don't want to stress myself out for nothing. For all I know these next few days will be the last you all will see me."

"What about what we gave you?" Ichiji asked sadly

"I have that with me, I am returning it. I have no use for such things for the plans that I have for the future of my life. I refuse to go back into a business alone. Everyone that I had bonded with while being away from Sanji abandoned me, I don't wish for it to happen again. So I'm going to leave that type of life behind me. I don't need that type of hurt again." She said sadly

All of them looked to her sadly. 

"Div, what about us, you aren't planning on ditching me are you?" Sanji asked sadly

She looked to him and shook her head. "I'd never ditch you, I love you Sanji. Why would I do such a thing after all we've been through? I'm merely taking a carrier change that's all."

Reiju knew that she was heart broken about losing those she made friendships with and placed a hand over her arm. "Divna, tell me is cooking something you're passionate about?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, but I can't cook alone I-" She said before she was interupted

"Work with the Vinsmoke family, be the start of a new branch off for us. You'll get 70% profits from everything and you'll have artistic freedom to do whatever you wish to the place. We will provide you with willing workers that won't back out on you, of course we'll be placing Sanji there with you. He seems to be more valuable working beside his wife to be." Reiju said with a smile

Her eyes widen as she looked to Reiju. "S-Seriously?!"

She nodded her head. "What do you say? You can get started as soon as you feel like you're ready." 

Divna teared up and hugged Reiju. "I'd love that! You have no idea how happy I am that I can still do what I adore doing."

Reiju smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, now eat up. I wish to talk to you about some other things after dinner if that's alright with you?"

She nodded her head before she continued eating. Sanji sighed in relief knowing that his sister was able to keep her from going anywhere else.


	26. Heart to heart

After dinner Reiju and Divna talked in the living room while Sanji was talking with his father about what was spoken at the dinner table that night. "So, you're truly going to stay with my brother huh?"

"Yes, is this what you wish to talk to me about? My devotion to Sanji?" She asked curiously

"Yes...it is. I want to make sure he's truly the one that you want to love and cherish for the rest of your life."Reiju said with a nod

"He is, I thought that I could forget him but I just can't. He's clouded my thoughts for so long I just can't take not being around him anymore." Divna said with a nod

"And you believe that if you ever saw Zoro again you'd never turn to him?" Reiju asked

"Oh hell no! I'd never go back to that meanie! He almost killed me in my own restaurant! I'd never be with a fool like him." She said shaking her head

Reiju sighed in relief. "That's good, While you were 'bonding' with my younger brother I ended up finding those traitors and gave them a deal to work again. They have no idea they'll be working for you, I told them that they will be under strict ruling and that for the time being that they'd be lodged in a hotel owned by my father until the work they'll be going for is ready for them."

"I don't wish to start to work again until after I marry Sanji. I want to get my life together with him before I start up my carrier again." Divna said with a smile

Reiju was surprised at what she was hearing but smiled at the young female before her. "Very well. Then I'd like to discuss when you'd like to get wed to Sanji. No doubt he's sick and tired of waiting."

"In a month, on the first of May to be exact." She said with a smile

"May I ask why then?"

She grinned. "Its cause then I get to spend my birthday with him."

Reiju giggled a bit herself. "I can see why you'd do such a thing then. So since you both couldn't hold off, what type of wedding would you want to have?"

Divna blushed deep red as she averted her eyes. "It wasn't like I wanted something like that to happen Reiju, its just Sanji couldn't hold himself back and since I was so emotionally weak I allowed it. I don't regret it or anything it just makes me feel like I'm dreaming, having done something like that with a guy who had been my friend for months before being engaged to the guy." She said before she looked back at the pink haired female. "But I never thought about what type of wedding I'd want because I never thought I'd ever see Sanji again...so...Erm...I don't know."

Reiju giggled again before she got up and gave Divna a book. "Here, look through this for idea's. I'm going to be the one in charge of decoration your wedding, and I want to make sure that it's exactly what you want. After all you've gone through with my brother you deserve only the best." She said with a smile

She nodded her head and looked at the pictures before Sanji came into the room and sat beside Divna to see what she was doing with Reiju only to see that they were already planning the wedding between the two of them. He placed his arm around her shoulders as he looked over her shoulder at what she was looking at. "Find anything that looks interesting to you?" Sanji asked

"A few things, but I want to know your opinion though, I really don't want to seem selfish-" She said before he kissed her on the lips.

"Stop it right there. You got me out of a death wedding, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you. So if there's something you want to do for our wedding do it. I want to see you be happy and smile again." Sanji said with a smile

She blushed as she looked up at Sanji. "I....Well... okay." She said before she went back a few pages and showed Reiju what she wanted.

"A gothic wedding? Huh, I never would have pegged you for being a goth."

"You don't know me that well, I am very much a goth." Divna said with a grin

Sanji wrapped his arms around Divna's waist and pulled her into him. "You're my goth." He said with a grin

She looked up to him. "That I am."

"Hm, being that you want this to be in the summer I don't think doing this in a chapel will work. You'll both die in the summer heat." Reiju said thinking aloud

"Not if there's a few Ac's or fans going and for what I want it'll have to be in a chapel. I want it to have a bit of a spook to it."

"That's more for October than May Divna, What I can do though, is bring the two together. Which won't be hard, just as long as I know what type of dress you're going to wear." Reiju said with a smile

Divna pouted at first but then smiled as she heard Reiju speak. "Well that's something we can do soon. Since you're the only other female I know I want your opinion."

"We can do that tomorrow, the sooner we have your dress the sooner I can make the arrangements for your wedding Divna. Bro you're going to be in luck with her. The wedding she wants you'll be wearing a darker color for your tie instead of pink and it isn't girly at all like what Chariot wanted."

Sanji sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said before he kissed the top of her head

"Alright so flowers Divna, black and purple are a must for this to work out but any other colors?" Reiju asked

"Mhm Red and blue."

"Huh....interesting combination, but I can see why. Alright then." Reiju said as she wrote things down in a note book

As she did Judge came into the room to see how things were only to see the three of them talking. "I see you three are busy."

"Yeah, we're getting things ready for their wedding, we've only just begun. I got a date, a style and the flowers. Tomorrow Divna and I are going to get her dress and while we're out get a few more things as well. She's so much easier to deal with than Chariot." Reiju said with a sigh

"Divna thank you for working with Reiju on this. I've over heard things with the woman who I was going to have him with. She misunderstood what I wanted from her before...and now that you two are together as you are I'll be straight up honest with the two of you. I never wanted her to kill Sanji or the Vinsmoke family. I wanted her to kill her mother and herself, she wasn't who I thought she'd be, she had no self control, she talked down to my most successful son and had the guts to talk about killing him in front of Reiju. I was the one who had asked Reiju to give you that invitation. I wanted you to stop her." Judge said seriously

"Then why the hell did you stop me from seeing if she was alright when she was in the hospital?" Sanji asked confused

"Because I didn't want to be tagged as an accomplice as I was. That family has no sense of decency when it comes down to what matters most. Divina, I know that you know what matters to people, and I know I can count on you to keep my son happy while keeping the vinsmoke family name thrive." Judge said seriously

"So what, you wanted me to vouch for you or something?" Sanji asked

"Yes, because I know your siblings wouldn't."

Sanji averted himself from his father. "Well you're out now, we can't go and rewind the past now can we?"

"That's true, but the future is bright and I expect good things from the two of you." Judge said before he walked off

Divina shook her head. "Well, now what?"

"I speak with my brother alone. Why don't you get yourself familiar with this place, you're going to be living here for a bit so minus well get used to it." Reiju said with a smile

"Alright then." Divina said before she pecked Sanji on the cheek softly before she walked off

As she did she could hear Reiju speak to Sanji about his vows to her. She already knew what she'd say to Sanji, she didn't need to right them down to remember the words she'd speak from the heart.


	27. Wedding day

Sanji was really happy that he was finally marrying Divna, after so many years of waiting, he was finally going to do the one thing that he always wanted to do. He waited by the alter with his brother's as his father sat with some workers from the company. He knew damn well that Reiju was doing her best with Divna, he stayed standing by his brothers. 

Even though this was his second time waiting at the alter, this time...this time was different. He knew he'd live, he knew the woman who'd come down the aisle would love him and cherish him, he knew he'd have no worries about anything anymore with Divna by his side.

Soon the music began to play and he soon saw first his elder sister then his best friend in the more beautiful wedding dress he'd ever seen. He was more than delighted to see her coming towards him, he held his hand out to her before he kissed the top of it. They went up two steps before they heard the priest speak.

Once he was done with the introductions, he asked if anyone had any objections; surprisingly there was one. Both of them looked behind them to see Zoro. Divna rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Not interested." She said coldly

Zoro couldn't believe what he heard out of her. "You can't be serious Divna, he's been out of your life for years and you're-" 

"Silence Zoro, I have my own reasons to be with him. I don't need or want to be with you, not after your cruel way of 'comforting' me. You lack the compassion and love that Sanji has always shown me, I let him go and he came back still wanting me. So he'll be the one I marry not you." Divna said coldly

"Don't-" Zoro said before he was taken out by two of Sanji's brothers

It was quiet for a bit before the priest spoke up once more. "Anyone else?"

When it was quiet for a few minutes he looked to Sanji and Divna. "Now, it is time for the vows, Divna you may speak yours first."

Divna slipped Sanji's ring onto his hand as she spoke to him. "Sanji, you were my first and only friend growing up. I don't regret having you be my first everything, you've shown me just how to love someone and how far that love goes. Even after the many times I've tried...and tried to push you away. You still come back and that's what amazes me the most, I'm happy to call you my lover. I've taken a bullet for you once and no doubt I'd do it again just to make sure that you are happy Sanji."

Sanji shook his head before he slipped her ring onto her finger. "Divna, you are one crazy woman, but that's what drives me close to you. I love you so much, and I've proven it to you time and time again. I'll continue to do so as long as live, I may look at other woman but that's only due to me wondering why there's not more woman who are just like you Divna. Smart, sweet and good looking to boot. As long as I have you by my side for the rest of my life I'll always be happy."

After they said their 'I do's' Sanji pulled Divna into him and grinned at her before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they both heard cheering. "Now isn't this better than that other shitty wedding you had Sanji?" Divna asked

"You have no idea how much happier I am now that I finally have you with me. No one can take you from me now."

"Even if they wanted to I'm too head over heels for you Sanji."

He grinned at her before he kissed her one more time and they rushed down the aisle together hand in hand to the place where the reception was taken place.


	28. Old friends new troubles

When it came to the two weeks after they got married Divna saw the place which was now under her name. She looked around the place to see how empty it was. Reiju went with the happy couple to see what she'd need so she could get it ordered for the two. Sanji was fine with anything as long as Divna was happy. 

Divna didn't like the sound of that, she ended up bringing her phone with her and showing Reiju pictures of what she'd want for the dining area before they went on with the kitchen area. She saw that those who used to work for her were already in the room and she crossed her arms.

"Well-well-well...So this is where you guys are hiding out huh?" Divna asked

"Calm down please Divna, Reiju said we could work for the person who owns this." Ussopp said with his hands out in front of him

"That would be me. I hate all of you but Nami, since she was the one who went back in to get me out of that firey hell." Divna said with her arms crossed

All of them looked sadly at her other than Nami who smiled at her and Zoro who scowled at the two of them. "So what, we're just going to get our old jobs back?" Zoro asked

"No, that's not going to happen." Divna said shaking her head 

"What do you mean?" Nami asked confused

"I'm having more competent people work here with the lot of you. I will not be cooking like I have in the past and neither will Sanji. Instead I'm going to be hiring chef's that have their degree, while the lot of you are going to be professionally trained to do what you have so I don't have the inspectors office not up my ass because I don't have people who know what they are doing working for me. You will all be starting off at 8.50 an hour and be paid bi-weekly, those who are dishwashers are going to be given at the minimum of four dollars in tips and the most of six dollars as will be the same for waiters and waitresses." Divna said seriously

"Wait...we never had dishwashers before." Nami said concerned

"Well we are now. Chef's shouldn't have to clean up when they are cooking. That always stressed me out, so now I'm going to right my wrongs. I've had two long weeks to talk to Sanji about how things should be done since this place will be ours to run. Even though it is in my name, Sanji is your manager as well." Divna said seriously 

"Yeah right! I'm not working for that asshole!" Zoro said seriously

"Then you can leave you bastard. After the shit you've done to me I'd be better off without you anywhere near me." Divna said coldly

He was quiet as his eyes widen. "You have no idea what you're doing, you're going to regret this Divna."

She scoffed and leaned against Sanji's arm. "Good luck finding someone who'll hire you. You'll have to place don't your past experience and I know you know my phone number. So when they call me and ask me about what type of worker you are I'm going to tell them everything Zoro."

He was quiet and he ran a hand through his hair. "This is bull shit, Fine whatever. I'll stay just keep me away from him."

"He's not going to be here that often. He has his own company to run, this is just a side deal for him. But you will see me a lot. Now I have where all of you will be, but I won't say shit until I know just how I'm going to have this place be set up. It'll take time to get this place up and running." Divna said seriously 

Robin sighed and placed her hands in her pockets. "So, we're not going to be working any time soon...are we?"

"Not for a good two to three weeks no. Oh and you lot will have to deal with seeing Reiju and her oh so lovely younger brothers a lot too. They'll be helping out here. As extra hands around here they've agreed to help out to make themselves useful. Reiju will be a co-manager so if she says something listen to it."


	29. Busy life

It was about a month or two before Divna could reopen her restaurant under the same name she had before once more. She thankfully had the menu she had for her place saved on an online document, she was able to get them printed and placed into menu's that Reiju ordered. Then it was time to set everything up.

With the help of her sister and brother in law's she was able to get everything done quickly. She was happy that she was able to get things done in such a small amount of time. When it was time for the grand Re-opening she made sure that all of the waiters were in front of the bar waiting as she left the building to stand beside Reiju and Sanji. 

"From this day forward the restaurant ' Little Div's' is officially re-opened under the Vinsmoke company name." Divna said with a smile as she used the big scissors with Sanji's hands over hers. 

They both cut the ribbon together as the large group in front of the restaurant clapped and cheered. They moved to the side and the group of people went into the restaurant as Sanji pulled Divna to the side to not get mixed in with the wave of people. As he did she held on to him tightly and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back with a smile. "I got big news for you Sanji. We're going to be parents." She whispered to him

His eyes widen as he heard her speak. "Seriously?!"

She happily nodded her head and he picked her up and spun her before he kissed her on the lips. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that Div!"

"Good, I'm happy to see you so excited about it. I want to tell the rest of your family tonight at the big celebration of this place opening if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. I believe my father would be happy to hear this. Let's get inside to see just how things are going Reiju can't do everything on her own."

"Mhm that's true."

By the time they got inside it was fully pact and there was still a small line of people outside of the place. It was a good thing it was beautiful outside or they'd be dealing with bad weather. Divna went to the back to see how things were doing as Sanji kept up front to see how his sister was doing and those who worked up front were doing. The restaurant was finally able to close at eight that night and the lot of them walked back to the house where Judge was waiting for them.

"So how was the opening?" Judge asked

"Great, there was a large group of people outside of it." Reiju said with a smile

"And the public knows about our agreement Divna?" Judge asked

"Mhm, that they do." Divna said with a nod of her head

"Good. Good. I'm glad to hear. Now in all three of you, dinner awaits us." Judge said with a smile

They all went inside and once they got to the table Sanji pulled out a chair for his wife before pushing her in and sitting down beside her. During dinner everything was simple and quiet...for the most part. Niji and Yonji wouldn't stop teasing one another for their rolls. Sanji had enough of it and got his father's attention.

"Father, I know you've been worried about my brother's and I ever giving you a successor to the company...but I'm happy to say you don't ever have to worry anymore. Now with Me being with Div." Sanji said as he held Divna's hand tightly

Judge rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir, if I may speak up. What sanji speaks about is the fact that earlier today I had told him that I was pregnant. I'm two months pregnant with a child." Divna said with a smile

Judge was silent before he smiled in satisfaction with his son. "Good, I'm glad I can count on you Sanji. I expect to know the gender and the name you two chose come two months."


	30. The start of a small family

After two more months went by, Sanji and Divna both went to judge after the doctor's appointment that Divna had. Divna was the one who was the one who spoke up about the gender of the child. "Sir, we're back. We have a verdict now."

"What would that be child?" Judge asked with his hands together in front of him

"It's a son, and we both agreed that our son's name would be Arthur." Divna said with a smile

"Very well, I'm glad that it's a male. he will do well to walk in Sanji's foot steps." Judge said with a nod

Divna nodded her head. "Yeah, I figured that much would happen. Also, when I was at my appointment I was told that I shouldn't be working as much as I was. Is it alright if I let Reiju and Sanji take care of things until after my pregnancy?"

"If that's what the doctor wants of you then so be it. I would just ask you to be there and to survey things in case something happens." 

"Alright, I can do that." Divna said with a smile

"Now Divna while I have you here with me, I'd like to ask you a very personal question to you." Judge asked

She looked to the male curiously. "What might that be sir?"

"How come you never call me father? You are in fact now my daughter in law."

Divna's eyes sadden as she looked down. "I...I haven't had a father figure in a very long time...it makes things very awkward to call you that sir. Does it unsettle you that I don't?" Divna asked concerned

"It's not that, it's just that...not even my own children call me father anymore. I was hoping that I'd be able to at least have you call me that." 

"Does being a father figure mean that much to you?" Divna asked as she looked back up at him."

"Yes....Yes it does."

"Then I will attempt for you sake...father." She said with a small smile

Judge smiled a bit and dismissed them. Divna just shook her head as the two of them walked down the steps. "He's something else now."

"Yeah, I have my own reasons though...Now when we get to your restaurant you aren't to do anything got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I know Sanji."

Five months later while Divna was working out a schedule with Reiju and Sanji only for her to stop mid-sentence as her green eyes widen before they instantly shut as she held on to her stomach in pain. "S-Sanji!..."

"Is it time Div?" He asked as he held her arm. 

She nodded her head as she tried her best to stay calm. Reiju rushed to open the doors for the two as Sanji helped her to the limo as they took her to the ER room and she was instantly taken in. Sanji stayed beside her and held her hand tightly as she constantly felt contractions. Divna tried her best to do as the doctor and nurses told her to do but it was hard with the nerve wracking pain constantly flowing through her. 

She soon after ten minutes was finally done conceiving her child. She panting out tiredly as she heard the wailing cries of her baby boy. Divna had her eyes closed for a little while before she opened them and held Arthur in her arms as she saw that her baby boy was no longer crying now that she had him in her arms.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm here. Mama has you now. There's nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine dearie." 

Sanji did the paper work for Arthur so Divna could continue to hold Arthur before she handed him off to him. Sanji was shocked at how heavy the child was, he knew the child would grow to be big and strong just like him one day. Sanji leaned towards Divna and kissed her on the lips. "You did well today Div, go ahead and rest alright?"

"Mhm...Alright Sanji. Please do wake me if you need anything."

"I'm sure I won't. Everything will be just fine."

Divna closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was Two weeks later that she left out with Sanji and Arthur to start her new life up with the two men she loved the most in the entire world.


End file.
